Infinity Convergence Crisis
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Inspired by NSFW internet hentai game Infinity Crisis, the Marvel and DC Universes have merged but all men have been removed, but there is one man left who could be the solution to the crisis. Now it is a race to keep this man alive from those who would do him harm and find a way to undo the Convergence of the universes. Multi-crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_**INFINITY CONVERGENCE CRISIS**_

**A Marvel Comics/DC Comics/Elder Scrolls/Fallout/Game of Thrones/Mortal Kombat/Capcom multi-crossover.**

…

_**FOREWORD.**_

**Hey everyone, and welcome to this new little crossover of mine. This is a pretty big one and it will be very challenging to attempt this, but I hope it will be worth the effort. You're asking why I'm doing this story or how it came to be: well, not too long ago someone left a review of **_**Justice League of Amazons: Halo**_** and they left a suggestion for a Marvel/DC Comics crossover that was inspired by a NSFW internet hentai game called Infinity Crisis where the Marvel and DC universe has been merged but all men, barring one (the player character), have been removed and to restore both worlds back to the way they were, the Player character and whichever group you choose to side with (Justice League/Avengers or the Suicide Squad) have to track down the Infinity Rings which are the Infinity Stones in Power Ring form.**

**Given that it was a hentai game, it was filled with sex scenes with various Marvel and DC women, and admittedly I played it to get a feel for it. Once I played it a couple of times, I decided to take a chance on this and see where it would lead. But to differ from the game this story is based on, I've decided to borrow an element from the Marvel Vs Capcom: Infinite game involving the Infinity Stones, but the main villain/villains won't be Ultron or Sigma what's-his-name but a villain that features in my Justice League of Amazons stories and a Marvel character that hates men as much as her DC counterpart does.**

**And as the below title indicates, this story is a multi-crossover with Elder Scrolls, Fallout, Game of Thrones, Mortal Kombat and Capcom. Why you ask? Well, in regards to Elder Scrolls and Game of Thrones, it'll be the MC who, if you know me by now, will be a combination of two characters I've often used for a lot of my stories. Mortal Kombat and Capcom because they've done official crossovers with DC Comics and Marvel Comic respectively. Fallout, I just threw in for the hell of it and I have some half-baked hare-brained ideas for it.**

**But whether this picks up reviews or any steam after this foreword and first chapter remains to be seen. But I sincerely hope you all like it.**

**Anyways, best get this first chapter under way, enjoy the show!**

…

_In the Void of Space, where the stars of the Milky Way shone and the swirling masses of the cosmic forces of the universe lay, a voice spoke._

_**We are born of two universes.**_

_**Each of them, imperfect.**_

_**Each of them afflicted with the cancer of Men.**_

_**From their ruins, a new universe shall be forged,**_

_**In the fires of the Stones of reality, and of space,**_

_**The New Universe, remade in Our image,**_

_**Free from the corruption and sins of Men.**_

_**We… are Superisia!**_

…

From the darkness of slumber, a voice made itself heard.

"_Hey, I think he's coming around! Thank Hera he's not hurt!"_ said the voice an almost Greek accent to it.

Then another voice, this one with an American accent, spoke harshly. _"Hera nothing! This guy looks like he could take on an army and win and go back for more!"_ said the voice.

Then another voice that had a Chinese accent spoke. _"Even so, we must know who he is and how he came here! He could be the solution to our problems!"_

Then cracking open his eyes, a young man with short-cut silver-blonde hair, pale skin and violet eyes awoke and saw three women standing nearby. All three women were clearly drop-dead gorgeous knockouts. The first woman had long dark raven black hair that cascaded down her broad yet shapely shoulders, framing her gorgeous face; she wore a golden tiara with a red star gem set into it and wore what could be described as a one-piece swimsuit but with gold armour accents on the bust and waist and she wore two identical silver bracers, one on each arm. The second was certainly a beauty with wavy blonde hair that looked as though it was straw spun into golden threads; she wore a black leotard with a yellow lightning bolt that started from her neck, zigzagged down her impressive chest and ended just above her shapely hips and she wore a black domino mask over her eyes and a red sash wrapped itself around her waist. The third woman hair chocolate brown hair that was wrapped into two identical buns on either side of her head covered in some white covering and she wore a blue uniform with gold thread stylings on it with sheer stockings covering her thighs that had a healthy thickness to them and knee length white boots on her feet; she too was certainly beautiful to behold.

The young man sat and looked at the three women, looking at each of them curiously as if to ask who they were.

"Easy there!" the dark-haired woman said to him, sitting on the beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "When we found you, you looked as though you'd been in a fight!" she remarked. The young man's violet eyes looked at her, his silent question hanging in the air.

"My name is Princess Diana of Themyscira, I go by the title of Wonder Woman," the raven-haired woman introduced herself. "These two are Carol Danvers and Chun-Li," she said pointing the blonde and brunette respectively. "Carol goes by the title of Ms Marvel, but Chun-Li doesn't have any titles," she quickly added.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Chun-Li said to the young man brightly. He looked at Chun-Li and she blushed a little under his silent gaze.

"Okay, now that we've introduced ourselves, can we get this ball rolling?" Carol Danvers said in an almost rude tone. "We gotta find out who this guy is and if he's the cause or solution to our problems!" she added.

"I'm just as anxious to find an answer to this crisis as you are, but we should at least learn this man's name!" Diana argued standing from her spot on the bed to stand in front of Carol.

"If you haven't noticed, Princess, the world's going crazy right now!" Carol bit out. "Our universes have been merged and all the men are gone! We've got our hands full with this mess!" she said.

"Please! There is no need for arguments!' Chun-Li said. "This is a very tense situation and while we have questions that need to be answered, this man may have questions of his own!" she reasoned.

Carol sighed and Diana nodded, both of them murmuring their agreement. Chun-Li looked at the young man sitting on the bed and asked him, "Do you have a name?" she asked him kindly.

The young man then spoke, his voice a little raspy as if almost entirely unused. "I have no name," he said in his raspy voice.

"You… don't have a name?" Diana asked, her expression perplexed and Carol too had a similar expression on her face.

"I was an orphan, found outside an orphanage as a babe in arms and when I turned fourteen I was cast out to make my own way in the world," said the young man.

"You-You were thrown out at fourteen?!" Carol said in horror. "Didn't anyone take you in?" she then asked.

The nameless man shook his head and replied, "No. No-one really noticed me for the most part. It was when I travelled to Skyrim and killed a dragon, I was given a title," he said.

"What title?" Chun-Li asked, her face one of curiosity.

"Dragonborn."

"Dragon-born?" Carol repeated slowly.

Dragonborn nodded in response.

"How did you get here?" Diana asked, a look of sympathy or even pity on her features.

Dragonborn had a contemplative look on his face before speaking. "I was fighting my enemy, Miraak, at the Summit of Apocrypha," he said. "We were causing such devastation to the realm, that its master, Hermaeus Mora, cast both Miraak and I out, but I did not expect to land wherever here is," he added as he took a look at his surroundings. The room appeared to be made entirely of smooth grey metal, and there were some blinking lights on parts of the walls, what their purpose was, he didn't know. Looking at himself, Dragonborn realised he was naked with only the sheet of the bed covering his modesty.

"Where is my armour? And where are my weapons?" he asked looking at the three women who looked a little sheepish.

"We had to remove your armour to examine you and we didn't want to start getting aggressive in case you had your weapons," Diana replied. "They're being examined right now for their properties, but they will not be damaged, or changed. You have my word," she said sincerely.

Dragonborn nodded before standing up from the bed, the sheet falling down and revealing his nudity. He stood tall and unashamed before these women. All three women had deep blushes on their faces and slight smiles on their lips. Carol had an almost hungry look in her eyes as her eyes glittered as she gazed upon Dragonborn; his body was hard and defined with numerous scars on the pale skin and his stomach was flat and looked to be hard as a granite rock. Diana had a look of approval in her eyes; she knew a warrior when she saw one and Dragonborn certainly looked to be one and it met her approval. Chun-Li's expression was one of interest as she looked at Dragonborn assessing him: in her career she had learned to tell the difference between true fighters, warriors and what-have-you from the wannabes and Dragonborn definitely did not look like a wannabe by any means. Their gazes carrying lower, all three women blushed even deeper when they saw the man's manhood.

"What are you looking at?" Dragonborn asked them, his voice filled with curiosity.

"N-Nothing! Just… you look to be in good shape!" Chun-Li replied with the sweaty-palmed nervousness of someone caught watching a peep-show.

"Oh, he looks to be in very good shape, especially naked like this!" Carol said with a grin on her lips.

Diana sighed and said to Dragonborn, "Please excuse Carol. She doesn't really have a filter," she said in apology.

"I just call it like it is, Princess," Carol retorted.

"I will agree that you look good," Diana then said with a slight smile on her face.

Dragonborn shrugged and said, "May I have my weapons and armour?" he asked.

"Of course. We'll have them brought to you right away!" Diana replied before placing a fingertip to her ear and spoke out loud. "Wanda, Zatanna? Could you please bring our guest his weapons and armour to us?" she asked. Dragonborn tilted his head in confusion, wondering who Diana was speaking to.

Then appearing in a flash of red light and puff of blue smoke were two women. The woman who appeared in the flash of red light wore a red uniform with a long red cape and crown and had curly brown hair. The woman who appeared in the smoke had hair dark as Diana's and wore a tall black hat and a white button-up shirt with a jacket, fishnet stockings and long boots.

The woman in red gave a startled gasp at seeing Dragonborn and a grin cracked on her face. "You three work fast!" she giggled.

"Damn! I thought I was gonna have the first shot at him!" the dark-haired woman pouted.

"We weren't doing anything!" Chun-Li protested, a slightly panicked look crossing her face.

"You sure?" the red wearing woman asked, looking at Chun-Li and back at Dragonborn who looked at her back. "He is naked after all," she pointed out.

"Doing what?" Dragonborn asked. The women in the room looked at him blankly.

"Okay, moving along," Carol muttered. "Did you bring Dragonborn's stuff?" she asked the new arrivals.

"Yep, got 'em right here!" replied the dark-haired woman and she chanted out some strange words and in a puff of blue smoke, a set of armour, along with a sword and back-pack appeared. Dragonborn immediately began to pull on his armour and buckled the sword to his waist and slung the back-pack over his back.

Dragonborn's armour appeared to be a mixture of leather, dark chainmail and plates and some parts of the armour looked to be fashioned from the scaly hide of some reptilian creature. The sword seemed to be made of dark smoky metal, the blade rippling as though it were water and the ends of the crossguard and the pommel were fashioned in the shape of snarling dragons.

"Feeling better?" Carol asked Dragonborn who nodded in reply.

"So, any idea who this guy is?" asked the red-garbed woman.

"This is Dragonborn," Carol said to her. "Dragonborn, these two are Wanda Maximoff or Scarlet Witch, and Zatanna Zatara," she explained to Dragonborn.

"Dragonborn?" Zatanna repeated the word. "Funny name, how did you get it?" she asked the man.

"I killed a dragon and devoured its soul," Dragonborn said bluntly as if it were no consequence.

"You… killed a dragon and devoured its soul?" Wanda asked, looking a little disgusted. "What about your actual name?" she then asked.

"I don't have one."

Wanda and Zatanna blinked in confusion. Diana said to them, "He's an orphan and they didn't bother to give him a name," she said with some distaste.

"That's horrible!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"It's just how it was," Dragonborn said shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you know if you have any family where you're from?" Wanda asked, her voice one of concern.

A thoughtful look crossed over Dragonborn's face before reached into his backpack and pulled out a slightly dirty white and gold blanket. "This is the only clue I have to my family," he said holding out the blanket.

"May I?" Diana asked him and Dragonborn handed the blanket to her. Examining the blanket, Diana saw two words stitched in gold thread in a language she did not recognise. "My people have an innate knowledge of languages, but I do not recognise this language," she declared.

"Makes sense," Carol said folding her arms under chest. "If Dragonborn is from another universe, they'd have a different written and spoken language," she reasoned.

"True, but Dragonborn is speaking English," Chun-Li said. "Unless he happens to be illiterate?" she added uncertainly.

"I can read and write the Common tongue and some Elven languages, but the language on that blanket I do not know, nor has anyone I asked," Dragonborn said.

"Damn. You must've had a hard life," Zatanna said in sympathy.

"No harder than anyone else's," Dragonborn replied. "But it doesn't bother me too much," he said casually.

"How can it not bother you?" Diana asked him. "You could possibly have family looking for you," she stated.

"If I did have family, they'd have found me by now," Dragonborn said. "Since I became Dragonborn, I've become known throughout the whole land," he added modestly.

"So you're famous where you're from?" Chun-Li remarked.

"Killing the World-Eater will get people talking," Dragonborn said. "Then ending a vampire's plan to blot out the sun adds to that," he added.

"World-Eater? Blot out the sun?" Carol repeated. "You don't sound like an ordinary person," she commented.

"Some people think I'm Talos reborn, or the Avatar of Akatosh," replied Dragonborn. "But I'm mostly a sellsword and wanderer who happens to be good at killing people and things," he said.

"That's a comforting thought," Chun-Li muttered grimly. "I've dealt with mercenaries before," she said cynically.

"So you are one who sells his services for money?" Diana asked Dragonborn archly. "Do you not have honour?"

"I do, but honour does not put food on the table or keep clothed from the elements," Dragonborn said simply.

"Can't argue when you put it like that," Carol remarked drily. "But, still have to wonder if you'll be paid to do things we won't do," she said, her eyes narrowing slightly and her hands tightening into fists.

"I don't kill the innocent, if that's what you're wondering," replied Dragonborn "I do kill those too stupid get out of my way, or those who hurt others for reasons I don't agree with," he said.

"And if we were to get in your way?" Wanda asked playing the Devil's Advocate.

"I pray you do not."

"Better answer than I thought," Zatanna mused.

"I overheard that something has happened to this world," Dragonborn then said. "And that you either think I'm the cause or solution to it," he added looking at Carol.

"Well, long story short, our universes were once separate but then an event people are calling the Convergence happened, where our universes have merged into one," Carol replied. "But when that happened, for some reason, all the men have disappeared!" she said.

"And then you showed up, seemingly to be the only guy left in the universe," Chun-Li put in. "So, we can only guess what might happen when word of this gets out," she said grimly.

"It already has," said a disdainful arrogant voice and walking into the room was a short dark skinned woman with an almost buzz cut of dark hair, an expression that showed disdain for everyone around her and wearing a dark blue dress-suit. Walking, practically skipping beside the woman, was a taller woman with almost comically white skin, blonde hair done up in pig tails and wearing a red and black outfit and holding in one hand a wooden bat with an almost manic carefree smile on her dark lips.

Diana and Zatanna had mirror looks of anger on their faces. "Waller! How in Hades did you get up here?" Diana asked, shifting into a fighting stance.

"As always. I let myself in," replied the short dark skinned woman condescendingly.

The woman then said, "She hijacked your telepotties and Scottied us up here."

Carol had a look of annoyance on her face and said, "You've only been here five seconds, and you're already annoying me!" she growled.

"A pity, Major Danvers," Waller said. "You'd be an excellent fit for my Suicide Squad. Perhaps later you'll serve as team leader," she added.

"What do you want, Waller?" Zatanna asked in a tired annoyed voice. "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't important!" she snapped out.

"I am here on business, Ms Zatara. Specifically, him," Waller said looking directly at Dragonborn who looked at her right back.

"And what do you want with me?" Dragonborn asked her.

"Straight to the point, I like that," Waller noted in slight approval. "I'd like to offer you a place within Cadmus," she said.

A look of alarm sprang across Diana's face and she quickly stood in front of Dragonborn and said, "You are not taking Dragonborn anywhere, Waller! He is not yours to take!"

"Oh, Dragonborn is it?" Waller asked. "And who is to say that you and your little super-friends own him in the first place?" she then said with a sneer at Diana who gritted her teeth at the barb.

Carol then spoke. "I agree with the Princess on this one, you can't take Dragonborn! He's not some tool for you to use!" she said.

"Are you saying that you would not use him for your own ends, Major Danvers?" Waller asked her. "I could only see how powerful a bargaining chip having the last man in the universe would be," she said archly. "Such a bargaining chip would help further your agenda," she added with a smirk on her lips.

"I-We would never use or do such a thing as that!" Carol said angrily. "We're nothing like you!" she stated.

"My actions are for the Greater Good and the survival of everyone, Major Danvers," Waller said coldly.

"People like you are all the same, Waller!" Diana said. "You talk about the greater good, but you use deplorable methods to achieve your greater good!" she added.

"Easy for you to say, Your Highness. Many of you heroes see things in black and white. Makes it easier to half-ass your jobs and pat yourselves on the back, then leaving the messes you leave behind to people like me to clean up after you," Waller retorted. "You heroes may save the world, but people like myself have saved it a dozen times over!" she said.

"And how many of those regimes have you put in power to later topple? How many tyrants and dictators have you out into power? How many people have you killed to cover up your trail?" Diana stated.

"Enough."

Everyone looked to see Dragonborn and he spoke. "I don't pretend to understand what your world, your conflicts and what means you use to fight them," he said. "But I will say that it should be my choice where I should go or whom I should stay with," he added.

"Of course," Chun-Li said nodding her head. "You are a person, not some tool to be used and disposed of," she added.

"So, what will you do?" Wanda asked.

"To be honest, I don't know whom to trust," Dragonborn said honestly and sincerely. "I haven't been in this realm for very long, but already some of you seek to solicit my allegiance and my trust. Even if you have not already said it," he added.

Diana and Carol had a slightly guilty look on their faces, as if they'd been caught out.

"But that is not to say that you cannot earn my allegiance and my trust," Dragonborn said. "Give me cause to trust you and find a way to earn my allegiance," he added.

"And if we can't?" Waller asked.

"Then I'll go my own way, as I always have," Dragonborn replied. "That's my offer, take it or leave it," he said.

Diana and Carol glanced at each other and Waller raised an eyebrow. Diana then spoke, "I have not known you for very long, Dragonborn, but already I can see the wisdom in your words," she said humbly. "I humbly ask that you give us a chance to earn your trust and your allegiance," she declared.

"I can do one better," Waller said. "My agents and scientists, in consultation with SHIELD have informed me of how this Convergence happened," she stated.

"How?" Carol asked looking at Waller in disbelief.

"Two of what you call the Infinity Stones were used to merge our universes together and remove men altogether," Waller replied. "The Stone of Reality and the Stone of Space," she said in clarification.

"But who would use them in such a fashion?" Chun-Li asked.

"I know of one who would," Diana stated grimly. "Aresia!" she said in anger and bitterness.

"Who is this Aresia?" Wanda asked Diana.

"Aresia is, was, my sister if only by adoption. She was found as an orphan and raised an Amazon on Themyscira," Diana said. "In her final trials, she studied books on germ warfare to develop a virus to rid the world of men in accordance to Amazon beliefs and teachings," she added.

"But I'm guessing you stopped her," Carol remarked.

"Not without effort, but in the battle, the ship she was planning to use to spread her virus across the globe was destroyed and crashed into the ocean along with her in it," replied Diana. "We could only assume she was dead," she said.

"Clearly," Waller sneered.

"But how did this Aresia get her hands on two of the Infinity Stones?" Chun-Li asked. "She was a native of your universe, so how did she get them?" she further asked.

"Well, that leads me to one person in our universe who hates men enough to remove them entirely," Carol replied. "Dr Deidre Wentworth, AKA Superia," she said grimly. "A genius bio-enhanced scientist who hates men to the highest degree and desires nothing more than the elimination or the enslavement of men everywhere," she added.

"Personal history?" Zatanna quipped.

"You could say that," Carol said drily.

"Lovely, two misandrist women who have somehow gotten their hands on two cosmic powered stones to merge our universes to create a universe with no men whatsoever, at least until Dragonborn showed up," Waller said archly.

"It's only a matter of time before they find out," Chun-Li said grimly and everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, that leaves us with one matter," Waller announced and she looked at Dragonborn. "Dragonborn and whom he should go with," she said.

"You speak as if he has already made his mind to go with you," Diana said hotly.

"And why should he not?" Waller countered calmly. "With Cadmus's resources and connections, we'll be able to protect Mr Dragonborn until we can find a way to undo the mess your sister and this Superia have created," she said.

"And you're saying we can't protect Dragonborn?" Carol asked, her hands glowing with energy.

"Forgive me if I sound contrite, Major Danvers, but your bases of operations, the Watchtower and Avengers Tower? Both are public knowledge and easily accessible for Aresia and Superia and whomever and however many they have recruited to infiltrate or otherwise assault," Waller replied. "Cadmus facilities are more discreet and invisible to the public eye and far beyond Aresia and Superia's reach, making it hard for them to see or even touch Dragonborn," she boasted.

"You would put Dragonborn in a cage? Deny him freedom?" Diana asked. "I don't know if that is any better, Waller," she said.

"He'd be much safer than in a public area where Aresia and Superia could attack him out in the open," replied Waller.

"Hmm… will be leaving then," Dragonborn suddenly said as he left the room. Looks of alarm crossed everyone's faces as they scrambled after Dragonborn who was walking down the hallways. His stride was confident and sure.

"Dragonborn?! Wait!" Diana called after him.

"Can you at least hear us out first?!" Carol called out.

"I've heard plenty," Dragonborn said over his shoulder. "Both sides seem to think I need protection, that I'm incapable of it," he added.

"We never said that!" Diana said moving to stand in front of Dragonborn. "We only to wish to…" she tried to say when Dragonborn cut her off.

"Wish to what?" he asked her.

Diana sighed tiredly, running a hand down her face, choosing her words carefully. "I am sorry, I truly am. We do not wish to coddle you," she said softly. "We understand that from your appearance that you are a warrior first. But this world would be unfamiliar to you, there would be many agents and groups who would seek to use you for their own gain," she explained.

"And you would presume to protect me from them?" Dragonborn asked.

"Not from all of them," Diana said diplomatically. "It would be foolish and irresponsible of us to think that we could protect you from everyone," she added.

"Hmm… then show me this world, show me whom to trust or be cautious of," Dragonborn said. "That is fair, is it not?" he asked.

Carol looked at Diana and said to her, "I guess this is the only way."

"Indeed it is, Carol," replied Diana. "Please, allow us to guide you in this new world, and I promise we will do our best to not stifle or coddle you," she said respectfully.

Dragonborn looked at Diana and Carol with his violet eyes, his face an expressionless mask before he gave a nod. Diana and Carol exhaled a sigh of relief.

Waller had a slightly disgruntled look on her face and even said that she could easily take Dragonborn but it would not be in her best interest to do so. So, she offered the services of Cadmus in searching for the Infinity Stones and resources in finding a way to undo the Convergence Crisis before leaving the way she and her associate came.

After Waller and her henchwoman left, Carol looked at Diana and asked, "Any chance we can stop her from coming in the way she did in future?"

"I could have the technicians update the teleporters, but if Waller wants to get on the Watchtower, I doubt we can really stop her," Diana replied tiredly.

"Annoying bitch!" Carol bit out angrily before she looked at Dragonborn and said to him. "In any case, welcome to Casa del Watchtower. Think of it as your home away from home," she said facetiously.

"We'll do our best to accommodate you, Dragonborn," Diana then said to Dragonborn. "In the meantime, how about we introduce you to the rest of the team?" she suggested. Dragonborn nodded in response.

Diana then put out the call for everyone on the Watchtower to gather in the main hall to meet Dragonborn. Women wearing various costumes and of varying appearances came to meet Dragonborn.

"Everyone, this is Dragonborn," Diana announced. "He's from another universe and it is top priority that we ensure his safety and help him adjust to this new universe as we are adjusting to it," she declared.

"If Dragonborn requires some assistance with something, help him as best you can," Carol put in. "Failing that, come get Diana or myself to help," she then said.

"We also ask that you be respectful of Dragonborn's position and try not to coddle or overprotect him," Diana then said. "Have you anything else to add, Ms Marvel?" she asked Carol who shook her head in response. Diana then nodded before looking at Dragonborn and said to him, "Would you like to say a few words?" she asked.

Dragonborn looked at the assembled women for a moment before saying, "I look forward to working with you all," he said simply.

Diana and Carol shared a glance. "Man of few words," Carol remarked jokingly. "Worked with them before," she added humorously.

"Usually the best and paradoxically most frustrating to work with," Diana quipped.

"If that is all, resume your duties," Carol then said to the assembled heroines. Some came forward to introduce themselves to Dragonborn.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: there, the first chapter of this done and dusted! I hope you all liked it, because I'm not entirely sure if this story will even work. I wanted to put this chapter out there to test the waters and see if it picks up any steam. If it isn't what everyone wants, then I'll gladly take it down, although I will be a little sad to see it go, but it may be for the best. But if you all want this to keep going then I'm more than happy to.**

**Anyways, that's about the sum total of things, so I'll just leave this here and I'll see you all next time.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	2. Chapter 2

**INFINITY CONVERGENCE CRISIS**

…

_**CHAPTER 2**_

A few of the heroes walked up to Dragonborn to introduce themselves. The first woman to greet him was a tall woman with jade green skin and a muscular yet feminine body wearing a white and purple leotard.

"Hey there, handsome, the name's She-Hulk, but you can call me Jen," the jade-skinned giantess said exuberantly. Her green eyes raked Dragonborn in a hungry fashion as she said, "Mmm… definitely a looker. Carol and Diana never said how handsome you were." She winked. Dragonborn just nodded his head slightly before another of the heroes greeted him.

A blonde haired woman wearing a black leather jacket, fishnet stockings and a black bustier greeted him. "Black Canary, but my real name is Dinah. Dinah Lance," she said sticking out a manicured hand to shake. Dragonborn shook her hand and she said, "Hmm… you got a firm grip there. You work out?" she asked with a smile on her full lips. Dragonborn tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Don't say much, do you?" Dinah then said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't need to," Dragonborn said in response and releasing his grip on the blonde's hand.

Then another woman came to greet him; she wore a full length red body suit with a red mask that covered her eyes in whiter lenses, but left her mouth and dark hair exposed. "Name's Jessica, but most people call me Spider-Woman," she said introducing herself.

"Spider-Woman? Are you part spider?" Dragonborn asked.

"Yeah, I can climb on walls, I can even glide and zap people," Jessica replied.

"Spiders can't glide, or zap people," Dragonborn pointed out.

"Well, I don't know how it works, but I do glide on currents of wind, and the whole zapping thing is because of bio-electric energy," Jessica replied. "If you need anything, like say, a tour around the place, I'd be more than happy to," she offered with a smile.

"I'll think about it," Dragonborn replied.

Then a young woman wearing a red leather jacket with chestnut brown hair done in a ponytail introduced herself to Dragonborn. "Claire Redfield. Member of Terrasave," she said sticking out a hand to shake.

"Dragonborn." Dragonborn shook hands with Claire. "What is this Terrasave?" he asked.

"Terrasave is an organisation dedicated to stopping the creation and use of that which would harm the planet and its people. Specifically Bio-Organic Weapons, or B. for short," Claire replied.

"B. ?" Dragonborn tilted his head to the side.

"Not sure what you would call them, but living organic weapons such as zombies," Claire clarified.

Dragonborn nodded his head and said, "I have some experience in fighting the undead. If you need my assistance, I'd be more than happy to render help," he offered.

Claire smiled and replied, "I'll keep that in mind, Mr Dragonborn." Dragonborn nodded his head and looked around.

Then another hero greeted Dragonborn. She wore a white leotard that had a keyhole opening on her bust that showed a generous amount of cleavage and she had a bob cut of blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Karen Starr, but I go by Power Girl when in uniform," the blonde said to Dragonborn. She gave him a once-over and added, "Definitely easy on the eyes, and you look pretty capable for a D&D enthusiast," she added jokingly.

"D&D?" Dragonborn chirped innocently.

"It's short for Dungeons & Dragons. It's a kind of game people like to play," Karen explained.

"Do you mean to insult me?" Dragonborn asked innocently. Karen blanched and quickly replied, "Oh, Rao, no! I-I-I didn't mean it like that! I was just making a joke!" The blonde hung her head in embarrassment as her attempt to make a friendly joke seemed to backfire horribly. Dragonborn shrugged his shoulders and looked at his surroundings.

"Is there anywhere where I can get some food?" he asked. "I haven't eaten in a while," he said.

"Right this way, handsome," Jen quickly said, looping her arm through Dragonborn's and guided him towards the cafeteria.

There were a few foods and drinks Dragonborn wasn't familiar with, so he chose some bread, cheese, an apple and a bottle of water. Some people raised an eyebrow at such a Spartan meal but Dragonborn paid them no heed and ate his simple meal quickly. Demolishing the meal in seconds, Dragonborn wiped his mouth clean of crumbs and stood from his seat.

"Going so soon?" Jen asked in disbelief, her own tray of food barely even touched.

"Not a lot of food I'm familiar with," replied Dragonborn. "And the sooner I get to finding these, what are they called? Infinity Stones? The sooner this whole mess can be fixed," he said.

"We don't have any leads as of yet, so you can take a moment to relax, can't you?" Dinah said to him.

"Then I'd better find a lead," Dragonborn replied simply. "Where's the nearest exit?" he asked.

"Dragonborn, wait, I know you must be anxious to start things, but we can't rush into this blindly," Claire said to him. "There are still riots going on Earth, and if you showed up randomly, you could cause a widespread pandemonium," she explained.

"Why would that happen?" Dragonborn asked.

"Well, as I'm sure Carol and Diana told you, when our universes converged, for some reason all the men disappeared, and riots and confusion ensued as widespread panic hit the world," Jen explained. "If the public knew that there was a single man left, they'd go ape-shit trying to get a piece of you," she then said.

"Let them try," Dragonborn said casually. "I've dealt with worse things before," he added.

"Well, can you at least so that one of us can go with you?" Dinah asked him.

Dragonborn stared at the blonde for a moment before saying, "Ten minutes," he said.

"Huh?"

"I'll wait ten minutes for one of you to finish eating, then I'll go down to Earth to begin searching for the Infinity Stones." With that said, Dragonborn turned around and walked down the hallway. Suddenly it became a competition to see who could finish their meal first. In the end, Karen won using her super-speed and zipped off to join Dragonborn.

Karen found Dragonborn waiting near the Teleportation relay where he was staring at the machines in silence.

"How do these devices work?" he asked.

"Well, just input the destination into the computer then step onto the pad," Karen replied.

"What's going on here?" Carol floated down from above and was followed by Diana.

"Dragonborn wants to start searching for the Infinity Stones, and he's a little impatient to get started," Karen explained.

Diana looked at Dragonborn and asked him "Is that true?" Dragonborn nodded once in response.

"Look, we understand you must bored sitting up here with nothing to do, but we need to proceed cautiously," Diana said to Dragonborn gently. "We can't rush in blindly, and we need to find leads on the Infinity Stones, and whomever or whatever possesses them," she added.

"That's what I was going to do. Find leads on the Infinity Stones," replied Dragonborn as though it were that simple. "Can't do that sitting up here twiddling my thumbs," he said.

Carol looked at Dragonborn for a moment before saying to Diana. "Let him go."

"What?!" Diana looked at Carol in bewilderment.

"Dragonborn obviously wants to get a head-start on things, and if we hold him here, he'll just find a way to get down to Earth," Carol said. "Karen and I can go with Dragonborn and get him acquainted with Earth and its customs," she added. "It's better this way," she then said giving Diana a look that brokered no argument.

Diana sighed tiredly before replying, "Very well, Carol. Just make sure that if anything happens to Dragonborn, you and Karen will get him out of there in one piece," she said.

"We'll do our best, Diana," Karen said crossing her heart over her chest.

"I'll put in the co-ordinates for New Metropolis City," Diana said. "Seems like a good place as any to search for the Infinity Stones," she added dryly.

"You may be right there, Diana," Carol said nodding her head in agreement. Looking at Dragonborn, she asked, "Are you ready?" Dragonborn simply nodded in response.

Stepping onto the teleporters, the three of them disappeared in flashes of blue light.

…

_**New Metropolis City.**_

Dragonborn blinked his eyes as he looked at his new surroundings. Buildings taller than he ever imagined rose high into the sky to prick it, and there were strange looking horseless carriages moving along black-grey roads. Dragonborn watched some of these vehicles for a moment before ignoring them.

"First time seeing cars?" Karen asked Dragonborn and he nodded in reply. "Well, there's a lot more to see. So, since we're here, where do you want to go first?"

"Notice boards," Dragonborn said. Carol and Karen looked at him in confusion.

"Notice boards? Why would you want to go to a notice board?" Carol asked.

"Pick up a lead," Dragonborn replied.

"Shouldn't we go to STAR Labs first? Or maybe the Baxter Building?" Carol asked. "They'd probably have a lead on the Infinity Stones," she said.

"Humour me," Dragonborn said as he began walking off down the street with Carol and Karen trailing after him. It surprised the two blondes at just how quickly Dragonborn could walk, he was practically running and he didn't seem to stop and rest for even a brief moment. Civilians were taking out their phones, taking pictures and videos of the man, the only man left in this new world, and some began to follow him. Carol noticed the growing crowd of women following Dragonborn. Looking at Karen, the Kree-human hybrid said, "At this rate, we're gonna have half the entire city following us," she groused.

"No kidding," Karen agreed.

Finally finding a notice board, Dragonborn immediately began to look at the notices, his purple-blue eyes scanning each notice. Taking a few down, folding them and putting them in his satchel, Dragonborn then looked at Carol and Karen and asked them, "Where is this STAR Labs and Baxter Building?"

"Follow us," Karen said and she moved to pick Dragonborn up. "You mind if I carry you? It'd be easier if we fly there," she added.

Dragonborn nodded his consent and looping her arm under his shoulders, Karen flew them both up into the air with Carol following after them. Karen took this moment to admire Dragonborn's profile; he was a handsome young man, with a strong clean shaven jaw and his eyes were captivating to look at. Those deep purple-blue orbs were just perfect. Karen could stare into eyes like those for days and happily drown in them.

"Something wrong?" Karen gave a start and almost dropped Dragonborn and squeaked out, "N-Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" she stuttered out, feeling like a kid who had her hand caught in the cookie jar. Dragonborn looked at her for a moment before looking down at the ground.

"You don't seem too fazed by flying," Carol remarked. "I would've thought you'd be amazed by the power of flight," she said.

"I have flown before," Dragonborn said.

"Really? You can fly?" Karen asked in surprise.

"I've flown on Odahviing's back," Dragonborn replied.

"Odahviing? Who's that?" Carol asked.

"A dragon where I come from, and a friend," Dragonborn explained. Carol nodded in understanding, and Karen asked, "You're friends with a dragon?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you said that you slay dragons, shouldn't you have slain this Odahviing?"

"Not all dragons deserve to be slain. And after I defeated him, Odahviing swore to serve me, and he aided in reaching the World Eater's lair by flying me there," Dragonborn said. "After I defeated the World Eater in Sovngarde, Odahviing affirmed his allegiance to me and has been my friend ever since," he added. Carol and Karen looked at Dragonborn in surprise; he had slain dragons, but he became friends with one? He was a man of surprising depths it seemed.

Reaching STAR Labs, Karen set Dragonborn on the ground. "Well, we're here. Let's head inside and see if they have any leads for us," the blonde Kryptonian said as they entered the building. Heading inside and meeting the receptionist, the trio were then directed to the laboratory, where the few remaining scientists were carrying out their duties, trying to find some lead or solution to the crisis.

One of scientists came up to greet them. "Power Girl, and Ms Marvel, good to meet you both," the young woman said. "I'm Doctor Caitlin Snow, leading scientist of STAR Labs since the Convergence Crisis," she introduced herself.

"A pleasure to meet you, Dr Snow," Carol replied sticking out a hand to shake. "This is Dragonborn. We found him shortly after the Convergence happened," she said introducing Dragonborn who looked at Dr Snow.

"He's a big one," Caitlin commented looking at Dragonborn appreciatively. "So is Dragonborn your actual name?" she asked him.

"He was an orphan where he's from, and they didn't bother to give him a name," Karen said for Dragonborn, a sour look on her face.

"That's horrible!" Caitlin looked shocked and looked at Dragonborn in pity. "Do you have any family?" she asked.

"If I did, they would've found me by now," Dragonborn said in an almost apathetic tone. Caitlin looked even more saddened. Deciding to change the subject, Dragonborn said to her, "I came here to look for a lead on these Infinity Stones. Do you have any leads I can follow?" he asked her.

"Not as of yet, but we have a few promising prospects," Caitlin replied. "We've been studying the anomalies created by the Convergence Crisis; cities such as New York, Metro City and Metropolis have been merged entirely, nations such as Themyscira and Asgard have also been merged and even countries such as Wakanda and Val Habar have been merged together," she said. "It's all very fascinating to study," she added.

"Yeah, but with the Convergence, some groups have also merged together to create even bigger threats," Carol put in.

Caitlin nodded. "Admittedly, some of the worst organisations from the universes have merged as well, such as H.I. which were once H.I.V.E and HYDRA respectively, or even A. Corporation which were A.I.M and the Umbrella Corporations," she said.

"I've heard a lot about Umbrella through Claire, none of it good," Karen said. "And these A.I.M nerds are bad news as well," she added.

"Yes, I've heard a lot of things about them as well," Caitlin agreed. "With the merging of factions and such, what's left of the heroes and law enforcement are hard pressed to keep things under controls, especially since all men have been seemingly removed," she said.

"That is until we found Dragonborn here," Carol said patting Dragonborn on the shoulder. "I imagine with his help, we can find a way to fix this whole mess and get everything back the way it was," she added.

"One can certainly hope, Major Danvers," Caitlin replied. She then looked at Dragonborn and said, "Of course, if you're willing, we'd like to take a few blood samples to study."

"What for?" Dragonborn asked.

"Well, we'd like to study how different you in comparison to humans of our universes and see if there is any genetic compatibility," Caitlin replied.

"Genetic compatibility? Why would you want to know that?" Karen asked.

"Well, if in the event we can't undo what's been done, well…" Caitlin looked at Dragonborn shyly with a deep blush on her face.

"Oh. Oh, I get it now!" Karen exclaimed in realisation.

"Get what?" Carol asked the Kryptonian who whispered in her ear and indicated Dragonborn. Carol had a surprised expression on her face before it was replaced with a somewhat eager grin.

"Uh, yeah! You guys do that," Carol said to Caitlin casually. Looking at Dragonborn, the Kree-human woman asked him, "So you wanna give a blood sample?"

Dragonborn took off a glove and pulled out a knife which alarmed the women in the room. "What are you doing?!" Karen hissed at him.

"Giving some of my blood," Dragonborn said simply as he prepared to cut into his palm.

"And you think cutting your hand open is the best way?!" Carol almost screamed, looking a little squeamish at the thought.

Dragonborn didn't say, he just made a deep cut into his bare hand. Deep crimson lifefluid oozed out of the gash. Karen and Carol averted their eyes at the sight. Karen looked a little green in the face and Carol shuddered slightly. Caitlin had a more composed look on her face as she brought out some test tubes and gathered some of Dragonborn's blood in the vials, filling each one near to the brim, before stoppering them. Dragonborn then reached into his satchel with his uncut hand and pulled out a red glass bottle, popped the cork and downed the contents in one go. Almost immediately, he was surrounded by ribbons of golden light and the gash in his palm healed instantly, leaving barely a blemish on the skin.

"Amazing! There's hardly a mark!" Caitlin exclaimed in awe, as she held up Dragonborn's hand to examine where the cut was once made. "You used some kind of fast acting medicine, yes?" she asked.

"A healing potion, yes," replied Dragonborn. "I've learned to brew many kinds of potions and elixirs in my life," he said.

"Now I know he's from a D&D world," Carol joked to Karen who giggled in response.

"What kind of potions can you make?" Caitlin asked Dragonborn who said, "Various kinds, healing potions, stamina potions, magicka potions, poisons, antidotes, pain relievers and performance enhancers of all kinds."

"Performance enhancers? Like steroids?" Karen asked.

"Wouldn't know what steroids are, but performance enhancers such as increasing magicka reserves, potions of regeneration, elixirs that sharpen one's combat skills, or increase one's resistance against certain elements and the like," Dragonborn said.

"Interesting. Do you have any potions you'd allow us to study?" Caitlin asked.

"I can spare one or two," Dragonborn replied as he dug out from his satchel, some potion bottles of various colours. "Pick your poison," he said casually as he set some of the bottles onto a nearby table. Caitlin picked out a few that interested her and thanked Dragonborn.

"Thank you, Mr Dragonborn. It'll be interesting to study these 'potions' of yours and see if there is anything worthwhile to learn from them," the scientist said. Dragonborn simply nodded in reply.

"Well, now that's done with you, maybe we should head to the Baxter Building and see if we can find some leads there," Carol said and they then left STAR Labs for the Baxter Building. But as they left the building and explosion rang out in the street. Carol's hands glowed brightly with energy as she looked to see the cause of the commotion.

The cause of the commotion was a large plantlike creature in the shape of something akin to a prehistoric Venus Flytrap plant and lounging on the head of the plant was a woman of seductive beauty with deep red hair and wearing a forest green and black outfit.

Karen recognised the woman immediately. "Poison Ivy! Be careful! She has near complete control of plant-like and can poison you with a kiss or put you under her spell!" she warned.

"Good to know!" Carol said as she flew towards the criminal, her fists raised and glowing brightly.

Poison Ivy watched the fleeing crowd of women and said, "This is almost too easy with all the men gone," she laughed. "But I did see on social media there is one man left," she added and she saw Carol flying towards her. With a mental command, a series of vines shot up and wrapped themselves around the Kree-human woman who struggled valiantly against the thick vines that were almost as strong as high carbon steel.

"What do you want, Poison Ivy?" Karen called out to the redhead.

"I came to see this last man on earth, if he does exist," replied Poison Ivy and seeing Dragonborn standing behind the Kryptonian woman, she said, "And there he is. Hmmm, can't say I like men very much, but I do miss one thing about them," she purred out sensually.

"You wanna a piece of Dragonborn, you're gonna have to get through us first!" Carol spat out as she broke free of her restraints.

"Sorry, I don't have time to braid your hair, Ms Marvel," Poison Ivy said sounding bored and bursting out of the ground were some strange almost alien bushes with pods attached to them. The pods burst open, enveloping Carol in pink mist.

"Huh!? What the-" Carol looked dazed and confused and even delirious as she fell to the ground unconscious, her eyes looking glazed over.

"Carol! What did you do to her?!" Karen roared as she flew towards Poison Ivy who puffed out a plume of green dust. The dust collided with Karen who fell to the ground coughing and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kryptonite dust, worth every penny I spent getting it," Poison Ivy said with a smile. Looking at Dragonborn, the redhead smiled seductively. "Now that those two are out of the way, time to make you all mine!" she announced and vines suddenly burst out from behind her. Dragonborn's sword easily cleaved the encroaching plants in half, slicing them to ribbons and mulch. Poison Ivy yawned, obviously bored and she said, "Stop fighting, handsome. You'll only make this worse for yourself."

Then one vine snatched Dragonborn's sword out of his hand and the other vines then bound his arms and legs, stretching them out so that he couldn't get any leverage. The vines then lifted Dragonborn up to where Ivy lounged. Ivy leaned in close and ran a hand on Dragonborn's cheek.

"Hmm… even more handsome up close," the redhead mused, her green eyes glowing seductively. "Tell me, handsome man, you ever been kissed before?" she asked. Without waiting for a response, Ivy pressed her full green painted lips to Dragonborn's. Dragonborn didn't react as Ivy kissed him. After a moment of liplocking, Ivy pulled away and licked her bottom.

"Mmm… you taste pretty good, but you didn't kiss me back," she said sounding a little disappointed. "But that'll change now that you're under my control now," she added with a sinister smile.

Dragonborn grunted before suddenly flexing his arms and ripping himself out of his restraints. Poison Ivy had a look of surprise and alarm. "What the-? How are you not under my control?! My kiss could render even Kryptonians servile!" she shouted.

"Snake blood," Dragonborn simply said as he ripped his sword free from the vines and shouted three strange words that seemed to make the air shake.

"**SU GRAH DUN!"**

Then a small whirlwind encircled Dragonborn's sword and he swung the dark smoky blade at near superhuman speeds, the impossibly sharp blade slicing through Ivy's plants with ease.

"My babies!" Ivy shouted in dismay. "Georgia! Dinner time!" she ordered the plant she sat atop of.

The Venus Flytrap monsters gave a baleful roar and opened its jaws wide, the sharp looking needle-like fangs dripping. Dragonborn simply had an unimpressed look in his face and charged towards the plant, his sword at the ready. The mouth of Georgia swooped down to swallow Dragonborn. But Dragonborn dropped to his side, sliding underneath the mouth of Georgia and as he did, the blade of his sword stuck into the 'flesh' of the monster plant, splitting it open, and causing thick green-yellow sap to spill onto the ground. Smoothly getting to his feet, Dragonborn spun on his heel, swinging his sword as he did so at the root/stem of Georgia. The dark smoky blade bit deep into the stem of the plant, making it scream as if in pain.

"Georgia!" Ivy shouted in anguish before her beautiful face twisted into a snarl, and thorns grew out of her body and she leapt towards Dragonborn, swinging her thorn covered arms and hands at him. "You hurt my baby! I'll turn you into fertiliser for that!" she bellowed. Dragonborn avoided the wild haymakers easily, backing away from each swing until his back was against a brick wall.

"Nowhere to run now, meat-bag!" Ivy shouted triumphantly. Dragonborn thrust his sword out like a lance; the tip of his sword nearly struck Ivy where her heart was, were it not thrown off course by the thorns that covered Ivy's chest. Ivy grunted in pain as the sharp blade pricked her skin. Dragonborn then moved out of the way so that his back was not against a wall and held his sword in a ready stance.

Poison Ivy growled as she waved her hands and bursting out from beneath ground were plant-like humanoid creatures that hissed balefully.

"Go my children! Use the meat-bag to grow more of you!" Ivy commanded and her children scuttled forward. Then a loud yell broke the air and slicing through three of the plant creatures was a woman wearing a black and red uniform with a white mask covering the top half of her face and wielding a katana. Also landing near her was the woman who had been with Waller aboard the Watchtower, holding a large mallet in her hands.

"Hiya, Red!" she exclaimed in greeting to Ivy. A surprised and slightly annoyed look was on Ivy's face as she recognised her.

"Harley?! What are you doing here?!" she demanded.

"I came to bring ya in," replied Harley. "Can't let ya kill the universe's only penis left, can I?" she said.

"Harley-san! Remember why we are here!" the katana wielding woman said to her coldly.

"Yeah, yeah! I remember why! Just gimme a minute to try and talk Red into coming quietly, alright?" Harley said to her companion before she looked at Ivy.

"Red, I know you don't like men very much, and seeing as Stud-Muffin over there starting chopping up your babies, ya got a reason to not like him very much, but think about the bigger picture here!" Harley said to Ivy. "Much as you don't wanna admit it, you miss having a couple of guys around, don'tcha?" she asked.

"What good are men anyway?" Ivy groused. "It's because of men that the Earth is slowly dying!" she said.

"Now, Red, not all guys are bad," Harley said to her soothingly. "And seeing how D&D here may be the only guy left, you don't wanna kill him. If ya do, everyone will be wanting to kill ya for that!" she reasoned.

Ivy sighed irritably and said, "Then what am I supposed to do? Just let things continue as before?" she asked in annoyed voice.

"I ain't saying that, Red," Harley replied. "With men gone for the time being, you could put a petition forward or something to help fix the planet, instead of killing the only guy left and getting every law enforcement after you," she said.

"And what about you, Harley? What are you gonna do if I don't come along quietly?" Ivy asked accusingly.

"Aw, c'mon, Red! You know I ain't got any other choice! Contractual obligations and all that!" Harley said.

Ivy had a sad look on her face and said, "Waller still has you on a short leash?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, and even if I didn't have a bomb in my neck, the Samurai there will chop off my head if I so much as breathe," Harley replied, jerking a head towards her companion.

Dragonborn then chose to speak. "Ms Ivy, I don't pretend to understand your history and your methods, but I do understand your desire to protect the environment," he said calmly.

"And what would you know?" Ivy hissed softly, her hands clenching into fists.

"Where I come from, there are places where cutting down trees is forbidden, and there are even groves where trees are ancient in millennia," replied Dragonborn. "I've always respected such places, and have even paid respect to the Goddess of Nature, Kynareth," he said.

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?" Ivy demanded.

"You don't. But that's part of the risk, isn't it?" Dragonborn said. "Besides, if you do kill me, like your friend has said, you'll have every law enforcement agency after your head," he reminded her.

"C'mon, Red! It's not worth your life!" Harley pleaded.

"And if I refuse?" Ivy asked.

"I'll fight ya if I hafta, Red, and I won't kill ya, but I can't say the same for my friend here," Harley replied and her companion hefted her katana as if to show that she was more than willing to kill.

Ivy sighed before relenting and conceding. Dragonborn sheathed his sword and looked to Carol and Karen, who were both still unconscious. Harley's companion helped tend Carol and Karen.

"Will they be alright?" Dragonborn asked.

"They will recover in a moment," said the swordswoman. "I am Tatsu. Katana I am also called," she introduced herself.

"A pleasure. Call me Dragonborn." Digging out from his satchel a healing potion and a poison antidote potion, Dragonborn mixed the two together and poured a little down the throats of Carol and Karen. The effect was immediate as the two blondes awoke from their stupor.

"Ugh, what the hell?" Carol groaned, holding her head in discomfort. "Have I been binge drinking again?" she asked.

"Tell me about it," Karen said in a strained voice. "This feels worse than the time I got clocked by Darkseid," she complained.

"You were both knocked unconscious by Poison Ivy's knockout gas," Katana explained to them. "She almost put Dragonborn-san under her control, but he was somehow immune to her, and held her off," she said.

"Huh? You're immune to Ivy's pheromone charms?" Karen asked looking at Dragonborn. "Her pheromones can ensnare even Kryptonians!" she exclaimed.

"Snake blood," Dragonborn said simply.

"Snake blood? I thought you were Dragonborn, not Snake-born," Carol remarked. "Or are dragons and snakes one and the same where you're from?" she asked.

"There are serpentine dragons, but serpents and dragons are decidedly different from one another," replied Dragonborn.

"I'm not sure I wanna open that can of worms," Carol muttered as she slowly got to her feet. "Where's that redheaded skank?" she asked darkly. "I wanna have a word with her!"

"Get in line!" Karen said as her eyes glowed red with heat vision.

"Ivy will be brought to Belle Reve, she is not under your jurisdiction," Katana said to them firmly.

"Huh?! Wait, you can't just haul Ivy off to have her join Waller's Suicide Squad!" Karen exclaimed.

"It is not your decision," Katana replied calmly. "And it is not mine either. I am simply following orders," she said.

Dragonborn looked at Karen and said to her, "Let it be. There's nothing we can do for the moment."

Karen sighed and said, "Fine. But that doesn't mean I like this."

"You don't have to," Katana said coldly. "This way Ivy can be put to some use for the Greater Good," she added.

"Waller and her Greater Good philosophy," Carol muttered sarcastically. "Aren't you tired of following her orders?" she asked Katana. Katana did not answer that question, instead she turned around and placed some cuffs on Ivy's wrists and led her with Harley following them.

Carol sighed as she watched them leave and said, "Looks like Waller has another addition to her Suicide Squad," she said.

"Suicide Squad? What's that?" Dragonborn asked.

"A group of super-criminals conscripted to carry out black-op missions for the government," Karen explained to him. "And they don't have much choice; they each get a nano-bomb stuck in their necks and if they even try to run off, their heads get popped like zits!" she said.

"I can see the benefit of this Suicide Squad," Dragonborn mused. "They'd be expendable assets you could disavow any knowledge of if they get caught," he said. "But at the same time, they'd be unpredictable elements that could turn rogue at any second without someone to hold their leash," he added.

"Ugh, let's forget about them!" Carol said. "Right now I could go for a coffee and a burger. Anything to help me forget what just happened to me!" she stated.

"Amen to that, sister!" Karen said. "I know a place nearby that does the best burgers in town," she added.

"Before or after the Convergence?" Carol asked.

"Before, so I don't know if it is still any good, or if it even still exists," Karen admitted.

"What's a burger?" Dragonborn asked.

"Oh, sweetie, you're gonna be educated!" Taking Dragonborn by the arms, Karen and Carol then led him off down the street to the place Karen spoke of.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: There! The second chapter of this done and dusted! I hope this makes the grade, and that it had a bit of meat for you all and a little bit of action thrown in as well. I'm still working out details for this story as I go and seeing what can be blended together such as cities and nations. One idea I had was to merge Gotham with Raccoon City which when you think about it, would be a nightmare as the arguable most crime ridden city in the DC Universe is merged with the zombie/monster infested city of Raccoon City from Resident Evil series. That's one idea I had, I'm still working out ideas and details for this ambitious crossover of mine.**

**In other news, I've got another ambitious crossover brewing in my noggin: a Highschool of the Dead/Game of Thrones crossover that also crosses over with Fallout 4 and the Witcher series. It's a pretty ambitious idea, so who knows if it will gain any traction or not, but in any case I've set up a romance poll on my profile, so feel free to put in your vote. I'm hopeful Saeko Busujima will make the top vote, but if it's another girl, I'm sure I can make it work.**

**And that's about the sum total of things, so I'll just leave this here and I'll see you all in the next one.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	3. Chapter 3

**INFINITY CONVERGENCE CRISIS**

**CHAPTER 3**

Carol and Karen took Dragonborn to the nearby burger place that Karen knew of. There was a bit of a fuss as they entered the burger place with women trying to take photos with Dragonborn or videos of him. After the hubbub, Dragonborn was introduced to something he had never tried before; hamburgers and fries with a chocolate thickshake.

"What is in this?' Dragonborn asked as he eyed his thickshake and hamburger with apprehension in his purple-blue eyes.

"Well, a thickshake is made with ice-cream, chocolate and milk and blended together with whipped cream on top," Karen replied as she took a sip of her own thickshake. "A hamburger is a fried beef patty with friend onions, tomato, lettuce, bacon, cheese and egg stuck in-between a bread bun," she then said.

"You don't have anything like this where you're from?" Carol asked Dragonborn as she took a big bite of her hamburger and chewed.

"No, we don't," said Dragonborn.

"Give it a try, it won't hurt you," Karen said encouragingly.

Dragonborn shrugged before picking up his burger and took a bite of it. Chewing for a moment then taking another bite followed by another, he chewed then swallowed. Then picking up his thickshake, he drank it all down in one go before setting the now empty glass down on the table. Carol and Karen stared at Dragonborn in disbelief. "What?" he asked them.

"Never seen someone eat so fast before," Carol said in response. "Did you even taste it?" she asked.

"I did," Dragonborn replied.

"And?" Karen prodded him for an answer.

"It was alright," was Dragonborn's response. Karen looked at Carol who could only shrug, neither of them quite knowing what to say to Dragonborn's blunt understated response.

"Do they take gold here?" Dragonborn suddenly asked.

"Gold? Um… I don't think so," Karen said. "Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"So that I can pay for the meal," Dragonborn said as though it were obvious.

"You don't have to pay! We can pay just as easily!" Carol protested.

"I know, but I want to pay," Dragonborn said as he walked up to the cash register. The cashier blushed as Dragonborn approached. "I'd like to pay for the meal," Dragonborn said to her.

"No charge," the cashier said quickly with a dreamy smile on her face.

Dragonborn tilted his head and asked, "Why not?"

The cashier blushed deep red and stammered out, "I-It'd be a crime to make you pay," she said with a timid smile.

"But I want to pay," Dragonborn said as if clueless as to the effect he was having on the cashier. "I don't feel right not paying for the meal," he added.

Carol suppressed a snigger as she watched the exchange between the clueless Dragonborn and the blushing/stammering checkout girl. "I don't think he knows," the Kree-human woman whispered to Karen who was watching the exchange in bemusement.

"Knows what?" Karen asked.

"Just how handsome he is, and the fact he's the last living guy in the whole universe," Carol replied.

"Well, at least we know he isn't that kind of guy who knows how handsome he is, and takes advantage of it," Karen said sagely. "Although it makes me wonder…." She added thoughtfully.

"Wonder what?" Carol looked at Karen curious as to what the Kryptonian was getting at.

"Well, if Dragonborn knows about the birds and the bees, if you get what I mean," Karen said.

"Yeah, might be something to talk about with the others when we get back," Carol said nodding her head in understanding. Then Dragonborn walked back over to the table and sat down.

"She said our meal was on the house," he said looking a little confused. "Is that common here?" he asked looking at Carol and Karen. Carol bit her lip to suppress a laugh and Karen scratched the back of her neck, looking a little awkward at just how clueless Dragonborn was.

"Not exactly," Karen said slowly. "I guess she was trying to win points with you by giving you a meal on the house," she explained.

"Why would she do that?"

Karen looked at Carol who simply shrugged, and the Kryptonian looked back at Dragonborn and said to him, "We'll tell you later. Right now, let's get to the Baxter Building and see is Susan has any leads on the Infinity Stones."

Leaving the burger joint, the three of them then headed to the Baxter Building. Carol put in a call to let Susan Storm know that they were coming. After a few minutes, the trio then arrived at the Baxter Building where they entered the building then boarded the elevator which took them to the main lab. Leaving the elevator, Dragonborn was greeted with the sight of strange machinery and contraptions that would make even the Dwemer envious. Then a tall woman with shoulder length blonde hair wearing a blue uniform with an encircled number four just above her heart walked towards them.

"Carol, wonderful to see you, even though the circumstances aren't that particularly pleasant," the blonde greeted Carol who smiled back and replied.

"Hey, Sue, how are you holding up?"

Sue had a sorrowful look on her face and said, "I'm… coping, as best I can in this situation." She had a pained smile on her face as though she were putting on a brave front. She then noticed Dragonborn and said, "Oh, is this the man you spoke of?" she asked.

"Yeah. Susan, this is Dragonborn. Dragonborn, this is Susan Storm, member of the Fantastic Four, also known as the Invisible Woman," Carol made the introductions.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr Dragonborn," Susan stuck out a hand to shake. Dragonborn clasped hands with her firmly. "Hmm… a nice strong grip you have there. You must work out," she commented approvingly.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Storm," Dragonborn replied. "I'm looking for leads on these Infinity Stones, and I have been told that you have been doing some research on them," he said, getting to the point.

"I have been searching for the locations of the Infinity Stones," Susan said. "From what my research has told me, two of the Infinity Stones were used to create this new universe: Space and Reality," she explained.

"And what of the others? What do they do?" Dragonborn asked.

"The other four: Power, Time, Mind and Soul are aspects of the universe. Power is obvious and offers it in many forms. Time grants control over time itself. The Mind and Soul stones control the powers of the mind and soul respectively," Susan explained.

"But, the problem is each of these stones can only be used partially on their own," she then said. "Only when you have all Infinite Six can they be used," she added.

"And they can only be used when placed on the Infinity Gauntlet," Carol said. "And even if we had all the Infinite Six, we need the Gauntlet, or something like it, to regulate and channel the power of the Stones," she added.

"Could we make our own Infinity Gauntlet?" Karen asked.

"We could, but the components are rare and hard to get, and the process to make the Infinity Gauntlet is slow and time consuming," Susan said. "If we mess up even one calculation in making the Infinity Gauntlet, we could end up destroying ourselves," she added.

"And if that's not enough, we know that Superia and Aresia won't give up the Space and Reality Stones without a fight," Carol remarked grimly.

"So we make do with the Stones that are still out there," Dragonborn said. "Four against two are pretty good odds in my book," he added.

"Yeah, but weren't you listening? We need the Infinity Gauntlet to regulate and channel the Stones' power," Karen said.

Dragonborn simply reached into his satchel, half his arm reaching inside before pulling out a golden-brass gauntlet. Susan and Carol both gave a startled squawk upon seeing the gauntlet in Dragonborn's hand.

"Is… that an Infinity Gauntlet?!" Susan exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"No," Dragonborn said bluntly. "But it is a powerful Dwemer artefact that I believe could be used to channel the power of the Infinity Stones," he added.

"Where did you get something like that?" Karen asked as she looked at the gauntlet with her X-Ray vision and found that she couldn't pierce it and that some sort of energy signature was coming of it.

"I found it in a Dwemer ruin," replied Dragonborn. "It's a special gauntlet called Wraithguard. It, along with the hammer Sunder and the dagger Keening, was used to tap into the Heart of Lorkhan, a Dwemer God," he said. "But in doing so, the entire Dwemer race disappeared. Centuries later, they were used again by someone known as the Nerevarine against Dagoth-Ur," he added.

"Interesting, very interesting," Susan said to herself as she looked at the gauntlet in Dragonborn's hands. "It may be possible to use this Wraithguard as a means of using the Infinity Stones, but I'll need to run some tests to confirm it." Looking at Dragonborn, the blonde asked him, "May I examine and study it?"

Dragonborn nodded and handed the gauntlet to Susan who felt the weight of the item. "Heavy," she observed. "But I imagine with some time, I'll be able to figure out its secrets," she said confidently.

"Let's hope so," Karen said and Susan then looked at Dragonborn and said to him, "If you ever need to check up on my progress, feel free to contact me. I'm more than happy to share my findings with you," she said.

"I will," Dragonborn said bluntly which made Susan blink and look at Carol and Karen. Carol just gave a smile and shrug.

Then the warning klaxons blared to life and the large computer screen flickered to life, showing a video image of a portal appearing on the streets of the city.

"What the hell is going?!" Carol yelled.

"An invasion?!" Karen asked.

Dragonborn saw an open balcony and ran towards it. Carol, Karen and Susan saw him running towards the balcony and leapt off it into the air.

"HUH!?" Karen exclaimed. "DRAGONBORN?!" she screamed in fear and confusion.

Carol was already flying out to catch Dragonborn who was rushing down toward the streets.

In freefall, Dragonborn felt the rushing wind roar past his ears before he shouted three words.

"**FEIM ZII GRON!"**

Dragonborn's entire form became a ghostly incorporeal form. Twisting himself so that he was standing, so to speak, Dragonborn landed on his feet softly and with nary a sound. Then his form became corporeal again and he drew his sword with a rasp of metal scraping leather and wood, ready for battle.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" screamed a loud voice and Dragonborn looked up to see Carol and Karen flying down to stand beside.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF, JUMPING OUT OF A WINDOW LIKE THAT?!" Carol yelled at him.

"No," Dragonborn said bluntly.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" Carol demanded.

"I needed a way down to the street. Jumping out of the window was the quickest way," Dragonborn replied.

"YOU COULDN'T TAKE THE ELEVATOR?!" Carol screamed.

"Would've taken too long."

Carol seemed about ready to give Dragonborn an earful when Karen stopped her. "You can yell at Dragonborn later, Carol. Right now, we've got bigger problems!" she said pointing down the street as the number of portals popping up. Then marching out of the portals were women clad in armour. Recognition flashed in Karen and Carol's eyes respectively.

"Amazons? And are those Asgardians?" Karen asked.

"They are, but something's wrong with them. Look at their eyes!" Carol exclaimed. And sure enough, the eyes of the Amazons and Asgardians were a sick glowing purple colour and the veins in their bodies seemed to bulge out on their bodies, as if threatening to burst open.

"Call in the League and the Avengers!" Carol said to Karen. "Something tells me we're in for a fight!" she added. Karen quickly put in the call and a response came in flashes of blue light as the Justice League and Avengers came in.

Diana noticed the Amazons among the approaching army. "Sisters?! What has happened to you?!" she shouted.

Then in unison, the Amazons and Asgardians spoke in one voice.

"_**Greetings, Princess Diana. We hope you enjoy your sisters' new look,"**_ said the Amazons and Asgardians. Diana's eyes widened in realisation as she recognised the voice.

"Aresia!" she spat out through gritted teeth.

The voice laughed derisively. _**"Yes and no. We have converged to create a new being. We are… Superisia!"**_ the voice declared.

"I don't believe it!" Jen exclaimed. "Somehow, this Aresia and Superia merged together!" she said coming to the only logical conclusion.

"_**Very observant of you, Jennifer Walters,"**_ the voice of Superia/Aresia congratulated. _**"We hope you like this new universe. One free from the cancer and sins of Men!"**_ they gloated.

"You monsters! What have you done to my sisters?!" Diana bellowed.

"_**We have perfected them, Diana. We have given them Immortality! And we offer it to you all as well!"**_ Aresia/Superia said. _**"But there is still one man left!"**_ they said in anger.

Dragonborn stepped forward, his sword held by his side. "So, you think you have created a perfect universe by ridding it of all men?" he asked casually.

"_**We have. Men have done nothing but cause bloodshed and suffering everywhere they go, especially towards women-kind. We have simply cut out the cancer,"**_ said Aresia/Superia.

"And you seek to finish the job then, by killing me?" Dragonborn asked.

"_**We do, and we will!"**_ replied Aresia/Superia.

"Then prepare for disappointment," Dragonborn said as he raised his sword, holding it in a ready stance. Diana quickly stepped in front of him.

"Wait!" the Amazon Princess said to Dragonborn who looked at her quizzically. "Don't kill them. Please!" she pleaded. "There's a chance they can be saved!" she stated.

Dragonborn had a contemplative look on his face before he replied, "I'll do my best, but I cannot make a promise I cannot keep."

Diana sighed and nodded in acceptance before drawing her sword.

Superia/Aresia then spoke again through the Amazons and Asgardians. _**"You would defend a man, when he could be like all the rest of them of both our universes?"**_ they asked mockingly. _**"You delude yourselves, and therefore must be enlightened!"**_ they declared. _**"Sisters, bring me the head of the Dragonborn!"**_ the commanded.

With a ringing of steel, the corrupted Amazons and Asgardians drew their weapons and marched towards the Justice League and Avengers.

"Charge!" Diana shouted in a rallying cry to the Justice League and Avengers, before flying towards her corrupted sisters, her sword raised high and her Lasso of Truth lashing out in arcs. Dragonborn used his Thu'um once again.

"**WULD NAH KEST!"**

With a rush of air and speed, Dragonborn penetrated the Amazons/Asgardian host and with precises slashes of his sword, he cut through ten Amazons and Asgardians, although he made sure that the cuts were non-lethal, simply damaging and crippling. Almost immediately, the corrupted Amazons/Asgardians tried to converge on Dragonborn, hoping to overwhelm him with sheer numbers. But drawing forth on his magicka reserves, Dragonborn cast a spell that made an explosion of intense roaring flames blast out from his body, knocking back the corrupted warriors of Themyscira and Asgard.

Karen used her super-breath to send Amazons/Asgardians flying away. Carol used her photonic blasts to knock them, or her super-strength to deliver punches and kicks to knock them out. Jen used her super-strength to toss opponents into each other, while delivering haymakers that sent enemies flying. Dinah used her Canary Cry to shatter the eardrums of her opponents and used her martial arts skills to disable them. Zatanna cast fireballs at the corrupted Amazons/Asgardians, and she used frost magic to freeze them into place, and she also used a spell to turn the ground beneath her opponents into quicksand that sucked them down to their necks then hardened, keeping them from moving. Claire used her gun to shoot the weapons from the corrupted Amazons/Asgardians, allowing her comrades to knock them out.

Diana knocked out two of her corrupted sisters, her heart panging with regret that she was forced to fight them, but she was hopeful that she could somehow free them from Aresia/Superia's influence. Then a familiar figure approached Diana that made her heart freeze for a moment.

"Artemis?" she asked, her heart wrenching when she saw the redheaded Bana-Mighdall Amazons approach with her battleaxe Mistress in her hands.

"Artemis, if you're in there, fight Aresia's influence! I do not wish to fight you!" Diana shouted at the corrupted Artemis who simply spoke with Aresia/Superia's voice.

"_**She cannot hear you, Princess. She has been perfected!"**_

"Artemis! You are stronger than this! Fight it!" Diana pleaded. Artemis simply growled like an animal and leapt towards Diana, her axe raised with the intent of cleaving her in half. Diana prepared to block Artemis's strike when Dragonborn stood in the way and blocked the redhead's blow with his sword. A sharp screaming clang was heard as Artemis's axe collided against Dragonborn's sword. Artemis snarled angrily as she tried to press her axe down further against Dragonborn's weapon, but Dragonborn remained standing like a resolute statue, before he suddenly twisted and threw the corrupted Amazon to the side. Artemis growled as she tumbled to the ground before leaping to her feet and charged towards Dragonborn, roaring like a demon. Diana then stood in Artemis's way, tossing her Lasso of Truth at the redhead. The magical rope of Hestia wrapped itself around Artemis, drawing itself tight against her body and tightening. The corrupted Amazon fell to the ground, grunting, growling and snarling like a wild beast, thrashing against her bonds.

Then Aresia/Superia's voice spoke through Artemis. _**"You have won this round, Diana. But you cannot hold out against us forever! We shall let you celebrate this small victory, but in the end, you will all accept our gift!"**_ they said as the corrupted Amazons/Asgardians fled through portals, leaving behind Artemis. Artemis suddenly went limp and her eyes closed.

Diana gave a shout of dismay and was beside her fellow Amazon instantly. "Artemis? Artemis! Open your eyes!" she begged.

Dragonborn placed two fingers to the redhead's pulse and said to Diana, "She's alive, albeit barely."

"Bring her to the Baxter Building!" Carol ordered. "We may be able to save her!" she said.

…

Inside the Baxter Building, Diana watched through a glass window as her Amazon sister was hooked up to an IV drip. The redhead's arms, legs and torso were held down with titanium restraints. Diana hadn't left the room for a couple of hours, as she simply stood there watching Artemis, waiting for any signs of recovery.

Carol then walked into the observation room. "Hey, are you okay, Diana?" the blonde asked the brunette who glanced at her and shook her in response.

"I know this is rough, seeing your sisters, your family, in Superisia's control," Carol then said to Diana. "But you can't do anything in here watching Artemis through a window," she reminded her.

Diana released a tired sigh before saying, "I know. I just feel so helpless!" she said in anguish. "My sisters have all been corrupted by Superisia, and I wasn't there to stop it!" A single tear rolled down Diana's cheek and she wiped it away roughly in annoyance at showing such weakness.

"It's going to be okay, Diana. Everything's going to be alright," Carol said reassuringly.

"How? How will everything be alright?" Diana asked despairingly. "For all we know, there could no cure for whatever Superisia did to my Sisters and the Asgardians!" she said.

"Any disease can be cured! We just need to find the cure for this one!" Carol replied confidently. "And on the plus side, we didn't lose Dragonborn. Now Superisia knows Dragonborn is not someone to underestimate!" she said.

"You're right," Diana said nodding her head. "I should be thankful for that at least," she added. The Amazon then asked, "Where are the others?"

"In the main lab, we're going over some blood samples we've taken from Artemis to find out what she was infected with, and see if it can be cured," Carol replied.

The two of them then headed to the main lab, where they found a majority of the Justice League and Avengers going over the data. Dr Caitlin Snow from STAR Labs was also there with Susan Storm, going over the findings.

"So, what have we learned about what Superisia did to the Amazons and Asgardians?" Zatanna asked.

"We've determined that they were infected with some kind of fast acting virus that has rendered them under the control of Superisia," Caitlin replied. "What this virus is, we don't entirely know, but there are some possibilities that it was drawn from each of our respective universes," she said.

"Like what?" Jen asked.

"We were hoping Miss Redfield would help here," said Susan. Claire walked up the computer monitor and her gaze narrowed. "I'm seeing some strains of the T and G Virus on this," she said with bitter anger in her voice.

"Those were created by the UMBRELLA Corporation, yes?" Caitlin asked.

Claire nodded and replied, "Yeah, both were used to create BOWs and were used to create the Wesker Children," she said.

"But there are cures to the T and G virus, aren't there?" Dinah asked.

"There are, not many, but some," said Claire. "But with this… Superisia Virus, they may not work," she added grimly.

"We have to try," Diana suddenly said. "If there is even the slightest chance we can free my sisters and the Asgardians from Superisia's control, then we have to take it," she declared.

"Then there's the fact that Superisia will be gunning for Dragonborn now," Zatanna said. "She'll do everything in her power to finish what she started," she reminded everyone.

"Let her try." And walking into the room was Dragonborn, looking as calm as he could be. "If this Superisia does seek to kill me, then I promise that she'll get my sword to her heart for it," he said with a chilling calmness.

"Even so, your safety is our top priority," Carol replied. "We all know that you're a capable warrior. The past couple of hours have shown us that, but we can't risk losing you," she said.

Diana looked at Carol meaningfully, as if asking what she meant exactly when she said those words. Carol blushed slightly and said, "We don't want to take any risks! You're… important to… all of us!" she stated.

Everyone made murmurs of agreement, and Dragonborn simply said, "I appreciate it, but I can look after myself."

"We'll agree to differ on that one," Carol said dropping the matter. "So, our top priority is finding the remaining Infinity Stones, and finding a cure for the Superisia Virus," she declared.

"But how are we to find the other Infinity Stones?" Karen asked loudly. "We have no idea where to start looking!" she declared.

"We'll work it out as we go," Carol replied. "So, if there is anything else that needs to be discussed, this meeting adjourned," she said and she looked at everyone before nodding.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: There! The third chapter of this crossover done and dusted! I know it wasn't as long as the previous chapters, but I hope the action/fight sequence makes up for it. We see the introduction of Aresia/Superia, and while she/they haven't made a physical appearance (I'm still working out their physical appearance) they will feature later in the story as they won't give up finishing what they started, killing Dragonborn and "perfecting" everyone with their virus. So with that said, it's time to work on some of the arcs for this story like the search for the Infinity Stones and whomever possesses them and the struggled to obtain them. Then there's finding a cure (if there is one) for the Superisia Virus which will involve a trip to A.I.M/UMBRELLA and a trip down memory lane for Claire Redfield who would no doubt be thrilled to visit old friends.**

**We'll also see the introduction of more Marvel, DC, Capcom, etc. characters like maybe Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen/Ghost-Spider (maybe Gwenpool for some fourth-wall breaks). I've also been thinking of bringing in some Tekken characters given that Capcom's Street Fighter has done crossovers with Tekken in the past, (plus some of the female characters from Tekken are hot as hell to boot :-P) but I'm still working on that. I have mentioned in the previous chapters that Fallout will feature and I've got a few things in mind that tie to Dragonborn. Now, I'm not saying that Dragonborn is the Lone Wanderer or the Courier from Fallout 3 or New Vegas respectively, but there is a link between Dragonborn and the Fallout universe. What that link is, in the words of the Immortal Bard, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out!" **

**In other news, I've recently published a Highschool of the Dead/Game of Thrones crossover of Aegon/Young Griff in the Highschool of the Dead universe and sad to say, it hasn't gotten many reviews, and I would appreciate it if some of you took the time to take a look at it and give it a read. It's a little rough around the edges, but I'm hopeful that it will be a worthwhile read. But no pressure or anything, if Highschool of the Dead or for that matter, anime/manga isn't your thing, then you don't have to read it, and for that matter if you do read it, don't leave a review complaining about it, I haven't got time for that.**

**And that's about the sum total of things, so I'll just leave this here and I'll see you all in the next one.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	4. Chapter 4

**INFINITY CONVERGENCE CRISIS**

**Chapter 4**

Dragonborn was brought back to the Watchtower where he was shown to a room that would be designated as his. "Apologies if this isn't what you're used to," Jen said to him. "But it'll at least get you through the night," she added.

"It's fine," said Dragonborn as he unslung his sword and propped it up beside the bed against the wall.

"And if you need anything, and I mean _anything_, then I'm just down the hall," Jen said with a suggestive smile and sultry look in her eyes, leaning against the doorway in an interesting pose. Dragonborn looked at the Gamma-Mutant and said, "Thank you for the offer." Taking off his rucksack, he began pulling out various items from it, setting them on the nearby table and arranging them quite neatly. Jen watched Dragonborn for a moment, an almost bemused expression on her face before she huffed and left the room.

Heading out into the commissary, Jen grabbed a cup of coffee and took a pull of the hot caffeinated drink. Sitting at a nearby table, Jen placed her chin in her head and gave a sigh.

"Something the matter, Jen?" Jen looked up to see Karen standing in front of her, a look of concern on her face.

"No, nothing's the matter," Jen replied in a slightly grumpy tone.

"Nothing's always something," Karen stated.

"Well, I guess there is something," Jen reluctantly admitted.

"Does it have to do with Dragonborn?" Karen asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Jen whined and Karen nodded in confirmation. "Well, just how Dragonborn acts kinda confuses me," the Gamma-Mutant said. "I showed him to his room and told him if he needed anything, and I meant anything, I'd just be down the hall," she added.

"So you made a pass at him," Karen remarked. "And how did Dragonborn react?" she asked.

"I think it went right over his head!" Jen complained. "He just said thank you and went to organising his stuff!" she said.

"Yeah, I noticed how Dragonborn reacts to women on Earth," Karen said. "But I don't think it's because he's not interested in women, he just doesn't know how he affects women," she added. "In the burger joint, the checkout check gave him lunch on the house, but he still wanted to pay and didn't know why he was given free lunch, even though it was kinda obvious to me and Carol," she then said.

"So, what are you thinking? Could he be.., y'know…" Jen trailed away looking a little saddened.

"Gay? Maybe, but somehow I don't think that's it," replied Karen. "I think it might be to do with his past as an orphan and how no-one noticed him growing up," she said sadly.

"I find that impossible, personally," Jen said. "How could no-one take any notice of him? I mean, have you seen him?" she asked.

"I don't know to be honest," Karen said shaking her head. "Maybe it's just the reason he is the way he is," she added shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, that's gonna change!" Jen declared with a determined look in her eyes.

"Oh, please tell me you're not gonna jump him?" Karen moaned.

"Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same!" Jen shot back. Karen blushed a little which made Jen snicker. "Heh, knew it! Maybe we can team up on him?" she said half seriously.

"Oh, god, you are a horn-dog, aren't you?" Karen said.

"When I see something I want, I go after it," Jen said proudly. "I'm just not ashamed to admit it," she added folding her arms over her chest.

"Well, we should talk about it with everyone else. About Dragonborn I mean," Karen said. "Then maybe after, we can have a talk with Dragonborn and see what he knows about the birds and the bees," she added.

"What about the birds and the bees?" Diana asked as she walked into the commissary with Zatanna and Carol in tow.

"Dragonborn," Jen clarified. "Karen and I were just talking about how ignorant he seems when it comes to women," she then said.

"He does seem a little clueless," Zatanna confirmed nodding her head. "But I don't think he means anything by it," she said.

"Maybe, but we should have a talk with the guy about the opposite sex and see if he knows anything about the birds and the bees," Karen said.

"Yeah, it was kinda funny how clueless Dragonborn was interacting with women," Carol chuckled. "Almost like he doesn't know how handsome he is and how that affects women around him," she said.

"Well, at the very least he isn't the type of man who knows how he affects women and uses it to his advantage," Diana commented.

"But I think we should have a talk with Dragonborn about it," Jen said. "And I don't know… maybe help him learn?" she added.

"I think we all know what you wanna teach him, Jen," Carol said with amusement.

"Unless you wanna teach the only guy in the universe how to have sex?" Jen retorted poking her tongue out. Carol blushed and hung her head.

"Well… I'd be lying if I said I didn't," the Kree-Human woman said.

"Jen already made a lewd joke about me and her teaming up on Dragonborn," Karen said to Carol who looked at Jen and said to her, "Seriously? Are you that thirsty?" she asked.

"Hey, all the men of both our universe are gone and it's been pretty stressful!" Jen argued. "I can't help it when a nice tall cold bottle of water walks by," she groused.

"Well, that can wait for a later date," Diana cut in. "Right now, we have to find the Infinity Stones and a cure for the Superisia Virus," she reminded them.

"Doesn't mean we can't use something to take the edge, can't we?" Jen asked.

"We'll have a talk with Dragonborn tomorrow morning," Carol replied. "Right now, I just wanna hit the hay and get some sleep," she said with a yawn. "Something tells me I won't be getting much rest later," she added.

"I think we're all agreed on that," Diana said stretching her arms above her head.

…

Dragonborn awoke and was greeted with inky black darkness. After his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he could pick out the details of the room he was given. Sitting up on the bed, Dragonborn stretched his body, feeling his bones popping as he did so and letting the kinks in his muscles work themselves out. Climbing out of the bed, Dragonborn put on his armour, having taken it off the night before he went to sleep. Fixing his sword to his waist, he left his room and walked down the corridor and into the commissary. Some of the Watchtower staff were already awake and were surprised to see Dragonborn awake. Dragonborn ignored their stares and headed to the cafeteria where breakfast was already being made. The kitchen staff were eager to serve Dragonborn some breakfast; he asked for a plate of bacon and eggs with toasted bread and a glass of milk.

Being handed a plate of freshly cooked bacon and eggs, toasted buttered bread and a large glass of milk, Dragonborn headed over to a nearby table and sat himself down to break his fast.

As he ate his breakfast, Dragonborn was soon greeted by the sound of shuffling feet and entering the cafeteria was Zatanna wearing a lavender dressing gown and fuzzy slippers and her hair a tangled mess.

"Oh, Dragonborn? You're awake?" Zatanna yawned sleepily. "I thought after yesterday you'd be asleep," she remarked as she rubbed her eyes with one hand.

"I don't sleep much," Dragonborn replied bluntly as he bit off a piece of friend bacon. "And I'm a light sleeper anyway," he said.

"Hmm… guess you had to be where you're from," Zatanna mused as she served herself a cup of coffee and sat down in front of Dragonborn.

"I did," Dragonborn confirmed. "Skyrim was full of dangers and there was no telling where an enemy was going to come from," he said.

"What sort of dangers did you usually face where you come from?" Zatanna enquired as she took a fortifying sip of her coffee, letting the caffeine rich brew awaken her senses.

"Bandits, wild animals, undead, assassins, dragons, there was no end to what I faced back home," Dragonborn said as he took a drink from his glass of milk.

"Can you tell me a little about your world?" Zatanna asked.

"What would you like to know?"

The next fifteen minutes were spent with Zatanna asking Dragonborn about the world he came from, and he told her what he knew about his world. Zatanna had asked him what the title of Dragonborn meant, and he told her that the Dragonborn was to possess the blood and soul of a dragon, as well as possess the innate ability to use the Thu'um or the Voice as it was more commonly referred to the in the mortal tongue. That led to Zatanna asking him how he came to be Dragonborn and he told her the story of how he'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time and was set to be executed were it not for a dragon attack inadvertently saving his life and setting him on the journey to defeat Alduin the World-Eater.

"So, what is the Thu'um? Can anyone learn it?" Zatanna asked as she ate her own breakfast of granola and yoghurt.

"You can learn it, but it takes years of concentration and study to learn a Word of Power, and even longer to use a single Word of Power," said Dragonborn.

"So how is it you know these Words of Power?" Zatanna asked as she ate a spoonful of granola.

"Because of my power as Dragonborn, I can learn words of power in an instant and use them by devouring the souls of dragons I have slain," replied Dragonborn.

"And how many words of power do you know? And for that matter how many dragons have you killed?" Zatanna asked.

"Words of Power can be used to create Shouts and can also be used as a spoken language," said Dragonborn. "During my time in Skyrim, I learned many Shouts and slayed many dragons that threatened to harm villages and holds. I cannot give you a number because I've lost count of how many dragons I have slain," he added.

Zatanna looked at him astounded and that led her to ask another question. "You've said before you were a mercenary, how many people have you killed?" she asked timidly, as if afraid of offending Dragonborn.

"Depends. Are you asking how many I have killed by my own hand, or are you asking how many were killed because of my command as a Legate in the Imperial Legion?"

"I'm not sure I want to know," Zatanna sighed. "But since I asked, how many have you personally killed?" she asked, her eyes looking bleak.

"I lost count somewhere along the way, but I think somewhere in the region of two to three thousand people that have died by my hand," Dragonborn said in a dispassionate way. That somewhat alarmed Zatanna; not how many people he had killed, but how dispassionate he was about it. "Most of those deaths were from the civil war as I and around twenty or so Legionnaires were tasked with capturing forts and castles that dotted Skyrim from Stormcloak rebels. The rest were simply bandits who I collected bounties on," he recounted.

"Do you regret it?" Zatanna asked as she reached across the table to place her hand on top of Dragonborn's.

"Regret what?"

"Do regret killing all those you've killed," Zatanna clarified.

"Killing them? Not really. That they had to be killed? Yes, but Skyrim was a harsh land and the war was claiming too many innocent lives and with dragons on top of it, I was surprised that Skyrim hadn't been turned into a blood strewn wasteland," Dragonborn said.

Zatanna looked at Dragonborn appraisingly and when she made to ask another question, Jen walked into the cafeteria, wearing a t-shirt and short-shorts both of which were a tight fit on her body.

"Good morning!" the Gamma-Mutant greeted cheerily and her eyes lit up when she saw Dragonborn. "Hey, Dragonborn. How was your sleep?" she asked him.

"It was fine. Nothing to complain about," Dragonborn said stoically.

"You sure? Didn't need anything or anyone during your sleep?" Jen winked.

"No."

Jen quirked an eyebrow at Dragonborn's blunt response before getting herself some breakfast. Soon others began to file into the cafeteria. Chun-Li seemed awake and alert, something Zatanna commented on.

"Well, part of my job with Interpol requires me to be up and early," the Chinese martial artist said. "Bad guys aren't gonna catch themselves, y'know?" she added as she served herself a cup of coffee.

"I concur," Claire said as she ate a bowl of cornflakes and milk. "It's a necessary habit in any line of work, plus it shows good form and work ethic," she added.

"Yeah, well I still like to get a bit of beauty rest," Dinah said. "I work long hours at night as it is. Any amount of sleep I can get is helpful," she added.

"In any case, we have a lot of work ahead today," Carol said. "We need to start the search for a vaccine to the Superisia Virus, and that involves a trip to Aimbrella," she added. The Kree-human woman looked at Claire and said to her, "Since you have the most experience with Umbrella, you'll be leading this team," she informed her.

"I'll do my best, Major Danvers," Claire said calmly.

"Another team will start the search for the Infinity Stones," Carol then said. "Sue left a message saying they had picked up a faint reading from Valkanda," she added.

"I'll take that mission," Chun-Li said and Carol nodded in approval.

"And what about the rest of us?" Zatanna asked.

"Once the teams have been assembled, the rest will begin scanning the globe for any signs of the Infinity Stones and any signs of Superisia," replied Carol. Then she looked at Dragonborn and said, "Dragonborn. I acknowledge a part of me wants to keep you on the Watchtower where it's safe, but I also acknowledge that you'll just find a way off and get involved somehow. So I want to give you a choice: do you want to go on a mission? Or do you want to stay up here?" she asked him.

Dragonborn tilted his head to the side and replied, "I'd rather be out there doing something, rather than sit up feeling useless."

"I thought as much," Carol said nodding her head in understanding. "So, which team do you want to go with?" she asked him.

Dragonborn looked at Claire and said, "I'll go with Miss Redfield. I have some experience fighting the undead and from what I heard of this Umbrella Corporation, they dabble in undead abominations."

"Are you sure?" Claire asked him. "The stuff Umbrella creates aren't like the undead you've faced before," she warned him.

"I'll manage."

Claire nodded, acceding the argument before saying, "Okay, but I want you to stay close to me, alright?" she said. "I don't want you getting infected with anything," she added.

"I won't."

"So, now that Dragonborn's going with Claire, who'll go with them?" Carol said looking at everyone else. Jen looked more than eager to volunteer her services and was bouncing her seat which made her breasts bounce up and down.

"I'll go!" the Gamma-Mutant said eagerly.

"Are you sure, Jen? If Aimbrella gets their hands on your DNA, who knows what kind of monster they'll create with it," Carol warned.

"Hey, if Dragonborn isn't worried, why should I be?" Jen replied. "And I'm sure Dragonborn will do everything in his power to protect me, won't you?" she asked sweetly looking at Dragonborn.

"Of course. The wellbeing of the team is my priority," said Dragonborn not quite catching what Jen really meant. Carol rolled her eyes at Jen's blatant attempt to get closer to Dragonborn.

"Well, when you three are ready, take the teleporter down to Raccotham City," the Kree-human woman told them. "And you two better keep Dragonborn in one piece," she said to Jen and Claire.

"We will, Major Danvers. Don't you worry about that," Claire replied.

"Hey, with this team, what can go wrong?" Jen boasted confidently.

"Famous last words," Dinah muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Canary?"

"Nothing!"

…

_Raccotham City. Aimbrella Corporation Lab Facility._

In the darkened corridor of the Aimbrella Corporation Labs, a nearby air vent grate was slowly kicked off. Then crawling out from the air vent was Claire wearing a standard issue Terrasave tactical uniform along with a vest of pouches and pockets on her chest and a belt also lined with pockets. In a holster underneath her left arm was her Quick-draw Army revolver and on her right hip was her JMB Hp3 handgun. Holstered on her back was her GM 79 grenade launcher and in her hands was her MQ 11 submachine gun that had been fitted with a suppressor to allow for silent kills. And sheathed on her left shoulder was the STARS combat knife that had been given to her by her older brother Chris.

Crawling out after Claire was Jen wearing her usual She-Hulk uniform with purple fingerless gloves and sneakers. Dragonborn came out after Jen and was wearing his armour and was armed with his sword.

"You two okay?" Claire asked her teammates.

"Just peachy," Jen replied sarcastically as she looked at their surroundings in distaste. "Is every villain's secret laboratory this creepy looking?" she asked with an equal amount of sarcasm.

"Hey! You wanted to come on this mission," Claire reminded. "If you want out, then you can go back the way you came. I won't stop you," she said.

"I didn't say I wanted to leave!" Jen protested.

"We need to focus," Dragonborn reminded and Claire nodded in agreement.

"Dragonborn's right. We've gotten this far, but only because they've let us," she said. "Stay frosty and watch your six!" she advised them as she raised her MQ 11 in front of her, her finger just outside the trigger guard but ready to fire a shot if anything came out of the shadows.

Dragonborn suddenly stopped and looked behind them. "There's someone behind us," he said in a quiet voice as he drew his sword and readied it.

Jen and Claire turned out, ready for a fight. "Alright. Whoever's there, you have ten seconds to come out where we can see you!" Claire called out and she began a countdown. "Ten. Nine. Eight."

Then stepping into the light were two women, one of whom was immediately recognisable to Dragonborn and the other Jen recognised easily.

"Katana," Dragonborn said lowering his sword as the Japanese samurai walked towards the group. "Why are you here?" he asked and he looked at Katana's companion. She was quite a looker; tall and curvaceous with fiery red hair and wearing a skin tight cat suit that showed off a generous amount of cleavage along with a belt that a red hourglass on the buckle and gauntlets on her hands.

"Natasha? What are you doing here?" Jen asked her fellow Avenger and SHIELD Agent.

"Maria and Waller sent Katana and I to assist you three," replied the Black Widow AKA Natasha Romanov. She then cast her emerald green eyes at Dragonborn and said, "So, you're Dragonborn, huh?" she asked. "You seem pretty capable, but I'll have to verify that for myself," she remarked.

"Why would Maria and Waller send you two here?" Claire asked Natasha and Katana. "We've got this covered," she said sternly.

"We have our orders, Redfield-san," Katana said calmly.

"Besides, if it isn't us, it'll just be someone else," Natasha put in.

"Nat, you know I trust you because you usually have the best of intentions," Jen said to Natasha. "But think about this for a second! If Waller or Maria were to get their hands on the stuff here? It'd be the stuff of nightmares!" she stated.

"I have my orders, Jen, even if I don't like them," Natasha replied calmly.

"It doesn't matter what their orders are. We have ours," Dragonborn said. "We have a job to do," he added stoically.

Claire sighed heavily before saying, "Alright, but I'll keeping an eye on you two!" she said to Katana and Natasha who both nodded in response.

The group slowly made its way down the corridor when Dragonborn suddenly stopped at a door, looking at it hard for a moment.

"What is it?" Jen asked.

Dragonborn didn't answer, he just wrenched open the door and stumbling through with a camera in her hands was a woman with flowing dark hair and violet eyes.

Jen recognised the woman immediately. "Lois Lane of the Daily Planet? What are you doing here?!" she asked the world famous reporter irately.

"I agree with Jen, what are you doing here?" Claire asked Lois. "It's not safe here!" she said.

"Hey! I've been to Afghanistan before all this happened and I got kidnapped regularly by supercriminals!" Lois Lane replied.

"Don't change the subject. What are you doing here?" Claire reiterated her question.

"Alright, look; ever since the Convergence Crisis happened, I've been hearing all these wild rumours," Lois said. "Really freaky sci-fi horror stuff. People going missing, monster sightings and a whole bunch of other stuff," she added. "So I did some fact checking and I found out all of that stuff happened within a three block radius of this very facility. A coincidence?" she asked.

"I was staking the place when you all showed up and I went in. This could be the scoop of a lifetime!" the fiery reporter then said.

"It doesn't change anything," Dragonborn suddenly said to her. "It's not safe here. Get out of here while you can, Miss Lane," he advised her.

"Oh, you're the guy everyone's talking about, huh?" Lois said looking at Dragonborn with blatant interest. "how about a picture and interview?" she offered.

"Not interested."

"You have to give me something! The public has a right to know about you!" Lois argued. "I'd personally like to know how it feels to be the last guy in the universe," she then said.

"Maybe later, but right now you need to go back the way you came," Dragonborn replied.

"Uhh, that'll have to wait, Dragonborn," Jen said looking ahead and the sound of claws clicking along the floor alerted them. Dragonborn then cast a Magelight spell and flung it in the direction of the sound. Then revealed in the light was some kind of monstrosity with an exposed brain, skinless body quadruped body, large thick clawed limbs and a very long tongue that writhed and lashed about menacingly. And it wasn't the only one.

"Lickers!" Claire cursed, flicking the safety of her MQ off and aimed down the sights. "Stay back! Don't let their tongues near you!" she warned her companions.

Natasha pulled out a pair of twin pistols and aimed them at the Lickers. With a nod, both Claire and Natasha fired their guns at the BOWs. With a hiss and screech, the Lickers leapt onto the walls and began running along them. Dragonborn cast another Magelight, tossing it at the ceiling to illuminate the area around. Lois looked down the sight of her camera, trying to get a picture of the creatures.

"Form a circle! Back to back!" Dragonborn called out. Following his suggestion, everyone formed a circle, their backs to each other. The Lickers danced out of the line of sight.

"Where are they?!" Jen shouted, her hands curled into fists, ready to deliver a haymaker.

"Stay close! Don't let them divide you! That's how they work!" Claire yelled as she fired another shot at something in the shadows.

"Need to lure them in somehow," Dragonborn and he ran forward into the long shadows.

"Dragonborn! No!" Jen shouted in fear. Then a loud screech broke the air and Dragonborn came back into the light, followed by a licker that skittered along the floor, its claws clicking.

"Claire, now!" Dragonborn shouted as he suddenly slid to his knees as the licker leaped towards him to tackle him. Claire unleashed a barrage of bullets at the BOW, making its body shake and shudder as the bullets collided with its flesh, making blood spill out onto the floor. The magazine had run dry and Claire quickly unloaded the empty mag before loading a fresh one in. Dragonborn walked over to the Licker that was still alive. The Licker lashed out its longue pink tongue towards him, but Dragonborn then sliced off its tongue with his sword before thrusting the blade into its exposed brain, ending its life.

"One down," Dragonborn said as he pulled his sword free before flicking a hand at the dead licker, setting it alight with flames, filling the air with the acrid stench of flesh burning.

"Still another one!" Natasha pointed out as she swivelled her pistols to and fro, trying to find the other BOW.

"Try and get in the light so I can get a clear shot of it!" Lois whispered holding her camera in front of her eyes. "This'll make headlines!" she said in excitement.

Dragonborn readied his sword and closed his eyes for a moment. At that moment, the other licker dropped down behind him, its tongue stretching out to wrap around his neck. Snapping his eyes open, Dragonborn spun around and slashed downwards; the blade of his sword cleaved through the Licker's head/brain in a vertical stroke, splitting its head in half. The creature shuddered and died with thick dark blood pooling around its corpse.

"Oh, what a scoop!" Lois exclaimed as she moved forward to take a picture of the BOW, her camera flashing each time as she took pictures of the dead creature. "This'll make for a Page 2 article!" she said and she looked at Dragonborn. "Hey, hero, wanna take a picture beside?" she offered to him.

"No thanks."

"Party pooper."

"Alright, you have your picture, Miss Lane, now can you please get out of here?" Claire said to the intrepid reporter. "It's not safe for you!" she added.

"And miss out on the action? No way! I've followed Superman head first into danger to get the story, and I'll be damned if I didn't get this one!" Lois said stubbornly.

"Fine. But stay out of the way!" Claire snapped out as she walked down the corridor, her flashlight turned on and the others following her. Lois caught up quickly to Dragonborn and nudged him in the arm.

"So, I gotta ask. What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being the only guy in the universe. All these sexy women around, you must be in heaven!" Lois said.

"Why would I be?" asked Dragonborn. Lois looked at Dragonborn in disbelief and said, "Seriously? Only guy in the universe filled with women and you don't even bat an eyelash?" she asked.

"I didn't ask to be here," Dragonborn said noncommittally. "More of an accident how I got here in the first place. Could've ended up anywhere, really," he added.

"So, have you, y'know?" Lois asked.

"Have I what?"

"Y'know, had a little fun with some girls since you arrived," Lois said.

"What little fun?" Dragonborn asked looking at the reporter and Lois suddenly realised just how handsome he was. Tall, powerfully built, handsome features and deep purple-blue eyes that could drown some lucky girl in.

"Are you…?" Lois tried to ask.

"Am I what?" Dragonborn looked at Lois in confusion.

"Are you… gay?" Lois asked the question.

"Am I happy?" Dragonborn said in confusion and Lois nearly slapped her forehead in exasperation.

"No! I mean, do you prefer being with men is what I mean," Lois clarified for him.

"How do you mean? In battle?" Dragonborn asked innocently.

"I mean as in lovers," Lois said.

"Oh.

"So?" Lois nudged him.

"No, I don't take men as lovers," Dragonborn said.

"Okay, interesting to know," Lois said jotting something down in her notebook. "So have you taken any of the Justice League or Avengers as lovers?" she asked.

"No."

Lois blinked at the blunt response and she then asked, "Do you have any plans to?"

"Not at this stage. I don't have time," replied Dragonborn.

"Hmmm, interesting. Very interesting," Lois muttered to herself.

"If you're done playing twenty questions, can we get a move on?" Jen said. "Let's just find whatever we can in this place and get out," she added.

"Agreed," Dragonborn said.

The group then made their way further into the bowels of the Aimbrella Labs where their every step was being watched.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: There! The fourth chapter of this done and dusted! I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter, we'll move away from the Dragonborn's group to focus on the group making their way into Valkanda (Val Habar and Wakanda merged) where they'll meet the new ruling queen Shuri managing her new kingdom alongside the Monster Hunter, and we'll see some conflict brewing there when Superisia makes her move on Valkanda, so keep an eye out for that.**

**In other news, I'm working on a Fable/Game of Thrones crossover of Aegon VI/Young Griff in the Fable universe. As usual I've set up a romance poll for that, so feel free to put in your vote if you haven't already.**

**And apart from that, I haven't got much else to say, so I'll just leave this here and see you all in the next one.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Infinity Convergence Crisis**

…

**Chapter 5**

Carol monitored the Quinn Jet systems as they flew towards the Kingdom of Valkanda. There was some interesting readings on the scanning system. "Some interesting readings on the scanner," the blonde remarked.

"What kind of readings?" Diana asked as she sharpened her xiphos sword, small sparks flying off as the whetstone grinded against the edge of the blade, sharpening it a little more everytime.

"Almost like there's a barrier surrounding Valkanda," Carol replied.

"Guess someone doesn't want visitors," Chun Li commented as she looked at the readings.

"Which begs the question: what is in Valkanda that warrants a barrier around it?" Diana said.

"That's what we're here to find out," Carol said as she accelerated the Quinn Jet faster. Some turbulence shook the vehicle and for a tense moment, the jet nearly careened out of control. Carol gripped the pilot wheel trying to maintain control but soon the jet stabilised its flight pattern and flew much more smoothly.

"That was close," Chun Li said in relief.

"No. It is deeper than that," Diana said. "We've survived because they've allowed us to, which means they're expecting us," she explained.

"Yeah, I agree with the Princess on this," Carol said. "If they wanted, they could've torn up the jet and sent us crashing to the ground," she added.

"I believe that may be the case," Diana said as she looked out the pilot window and saw on the ground below a delegation awaiting them.

"So with the Black Panther T'Challa gone, who is leading Valkanda now?" Chun Li asked.

"T'Challa's younger sister, Princess Shuri," Carol replied as she steered the jet into a slow descent and landing. "A word of warning: most people of Wakanda have a lot of pride, so watch what you say around Shuri," she advised.

"I too am royalty, Carol, I know to act accordingly," Diana said primly.

"Yeah, don't I know it," Carol said dryly as they exited the Quinn Jet and were met by the Valkanda's ruling sovereign, Shuri.

Shuri wore an elegant dress-robe of muted shades of black and grey and a metal necklace of claws and teeth around her neck. Her dark hair was done up in a bun as she gazed upon Carol, Diana and Chun Li with a calm regal look. Standing beside Shuri was a young woman wearing armoured fashioned from the scaly hide of some beast and over her back was a large sword made of thick bone.

"Queen Shuri, we thank you for allowing us to enter your kingdom," Diana began when Shuri raised a hand to halt.

"I know why you have come, Princess Diana," the Valkandan queen said regally.

"You do?" Carol asked a little confused.

"You have come for what protects my kingdom and my people," Shuri said. "One of the Infinite Six, the Time Stone," she declared calmly.

"So that's what that barrier is?" Carol asked. "A time barrier to keep people out," she realised.

"Indeed, Carol Danvers," said Shuri. "When the Convergence Crisis happened and Wakanda was merged with Val Habar creating a new kingdom, we found the Time Stone," she added. "With its power, I created a barrier surrounding my kingdom to protect it from those that wish it harm," she then said.

"Queen Shuri, I know this is difficult to ask, but we ask you to give up the Time Stone, at least for now," Diana said respectfully.

"And for what reason would you have it?" Shuri asked.

"We need the Time Stone and any of the other Infinity Stones out there so that we can strike back at Superisia," Diana answered.

"I am aware of Superisia and what they have wrought and what she has done to your people and the Asgardians, Princess Diana," Shuri said softly. "But I cannot risk the same happening to my people," she added.

"So, that's it?" Carol said folding her arms over her chest. "You're just gonna hole your kingdom up here and not give a damn about the rest of the world?" she demanded. "I'm not sure if that's something your brother would do," she added.

"Have care how you speak of my queen's brother, Major Danvers!" the woman beside Shuri warned, her hand touching the hilt of her sword.

"Queen Shuri, we understand you have a duty to your people, but the world is bigger than this," Chun Li said. "The barrier you've erected around your kingdom may protect you for a time, but it will eventually fall and your people will suffer at Superisia's hands," she added.

"Chun Li is right, Queen Shuri. And besides, this isn't a kingdom, it's a prison!" Diana said.

"I do what I must to defend my kingdom's interests, Princess Diana," Shuri replied. "Can you say the same?" she accused. Diana had a deep frown on her face, understanding that Shuri had made a valid point, but it still stung her as she was reminded of how she failed to protect her sisters from Superisia's virus. Shuri's face softened as she said, "I am sorry for your people, Diana. But I cannot give up the Time Stone."

Diana opened her to speak when suddenly portals started opening and marching and fltying through where Infected Amazons and Asgardians.

"By the Elder Dragons! How did they get through?!" Shuri's bodyguard shouted as she drew her sword with a flourish.

"They must've followed us!" Chun Li said as she got into a battle stance. Carol's fists glowed with photonic energy and Diana readied her sword and shield for battle.

"Stay back, Queen Shuri! Let us handle this!" Diana said to the young Valkandan queen who shook her head.

"No! What kind of queen would I be if I did not defend my kingdom?" she said and pressing a finger to her necklace, she was suddenly enveloped in familiar looking black armour.

"What is this? The new Black Panther?" Carol asked.

"Now isn't the time for jokes, Carol," Diana reminded her. Carol nodded and said, "Yeah, you're right. We've got some asses to kick!" Flying towards one of the Infected, Carol blasted them with her photonic energy blasts, sending the Infected flying.

Diana launched herself at the enemy with an Amazon warcry. Blocking a strike from an Asgardian sword with her shield, Diana kicked the Infected in the chest and sent her flying back before she parried a strike from an axe with her sword. Spinning around, Diana slashed the Infected Amazon in the back of the calf, crippling her. Chun Li delivered precise powerful kicks at blinding speeds making her legs appear as a blur. Each kick Chun Li delivered struck Infected Amazons and Asgardians, knocking them out and sending them backwards.

Shuri dug the Vibranium claws of her suit into an Infected's armour before flipping over and swept her leg to knock her opponent off balance. Shuri leaned back to avoid a thrust from a spear, before grabbing the haft of the weapon and delivered a clean kick to the head of the Infected Asgardian. Shuri's bodyguard swung her greatsword in fast arcs, the durable bone blade leaving large dents in Amazon and Asgardian armour alike and sending her opponents sprawling to the ground.

Then coming in through the portals were horrific looking creatures that were seemingly plants growing on the corpses of people. The strange creatures made clicking noises growing on certain parts of their bodies were glowing purple bulbs.

"Great Hera! What is devilry is this?" Diana exclaimed.

"Claire told me about these creatures," Chun Li said as she saw the arrivals. "Ivy Zombies, and they're infected with the Superisia Virus!" she exclaimed in horror.

"How do we kill them?" Shuri asked.

"Only fire can permanently kill them," Chun Li replied. "At least in theory, what with the Superisia Virus infecting these creatures," she said.

"Only one way to find out!" Carol stated as her hands glowed with energy and she blasted a group of Ivy Zombies with a photonic blast. The blast blew them apart but it set off the bulbs growing on them and sending a purple mist into the air.

"That's not good," Carol muttered feeling a little foolish.

"The Superisia virus!" Diana yelled. "Get everyone back! Fall back immediately!" she ordered.

"I do not take orders from you!" Shuri's bodyguard retorted but Shuri put a hand on her shoulder and nodded her head. Shuri's bodyguard sighed giving out a command for the Valkandan forces to fall back.

Then one of the Infected called out to Shuri in Superisia's voice. _**"This is our gift to your people, Shuri. Immortality! If you wish for your people to be spared, hand over the Time Stone."**_

"I would rather die!" Shuri cried defiantly.

"_**A factually illogical statement, Queen Shuri, but so be it."**_

Then the Ivy Zombies' bulbs all began to burst sending more of the Superisia Virus into the air. As the Virus was carried into the air, a deep rumble in the ground was heard.

"Good God, what now?!" Carol asked.

Shuri's bodyguard put a hand to the ground, her eyes closing in concentration. "Something has awoken, an Elder dragon," she said. "Dah'ren Mohran!" she declared in horror.

"I take it that's not a good thing?" Carol asked.

Before Shuri could say anything in response, in the desert a gargantuan creature burst out from beneath the desert sands, its eyes glowing a sick purple colour.

"It's been infected with the Superisia virus, and it's in frenzy!" Shuri's bodyguard observed. "It will break down the city walls!" she added as the beast thrashed about roaring in rage.

"It won't get near them!" Diana said. "Carol, with me!" she ordered.

"Right behind ya, Princess!"

Diana and Carol flew towards the Elder Dragon as it began to make its way to the city. Diana had sheathed her sword and took out her lasso, twirling it before throwing the loop onto the Elder Dragon's horn. Flying upwards, Diana exerted her considerable strength to pull on the beast's horn. The Dragon roared as its progress was halted and strained against the magical rope around its horn. Carol grabbed the infected creature's tail and pulled with all her might, trying to drag it back and prevent it from reaching the city. The Elder Dragon roared in anger as the Amazon Princess and the Kree-Human woman held it back from its goal of breaching the city walls of Valkanda. Then with a sudden twist of its head, the beast sent Diana flying into the desert sand. Diana grunted as she hit the white sand and gritted her teeth. Seeing that her lasso was still wrapped around the beast's horn and getting an idea in her head, she shouted to Carol. "Carol! Get in front of it! I have an idea!"

Carol nodded and released the beast's tail and flew out in front of the beast. The creature roared angrily at the Kree-Human woman who stood her ground, her fists glowing with energy. Diana flew and grabbed the end of her lasso and with all the strength granted to her by the gods, she yanked and forced the beast's head to rise so that its throat was exposed.

"Carol, now!" Carol gave a roar as she flew up and delivered a punch that could otherwise break concrete, bend steel and shatter bone into the beast's jaw. The resulting force behind Carol's blow broke the creature's horn. Luckily, Diana's lasso was still attached to the now broken horn. Smiling to herself triumphantly, Diana swung her lasso, launching the horn into the air and with a forceful yank, the tip of the broken horn rammed down into the Elder Dragon's head, killing it. The beast thrashed about momentarily before giving a pained moan and died and lay still, blood pooling around its corpse.

The Infected seeing their beast defeated, but their purpose fulfilled left through the portals they came through. The surviving Valkandan warriors gave a cheer, but it was a bittersweet victory.

Shuri removed her helmet and gazed upon her kingdom sadly. "The virus will spread across my kingdom, carried on the wind," she said sombrely.

"We apologise for this, Queen Shuri," Carol said gravely. "We did not intend for this to happen," she added.

Shuri frowned before turning around to look at Carol. "If I did not know better, I'd almost be certain that you lead them here!" she said accusingly.

"Queen Shuri, you must realise now that Valkanda cannot remain isolated now," Chun Li said. "The only way to ensure victory is the Infinity Stones. With them, we'll have a fighting chance against Superisia and undoing what they've done," she declared.

Shuri furrowed her brow before saying, "You speak wisely, Chun Lil," she said. "I cannot see when I must change, then I am not fit to lead or rule my people," she added.

"We understand, Queen Shuri," Chun Li said respectfully. "And I promise you that if we cannot undo what Superisia has done, we will-"

Shuri scoffed and said, "Avenge it?"

"Find justice for what has been done," Chun Li corrected.

Shuri nodded before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a glowing green stone and offered it to Chun Li. "Take it and leave," she told them. "Valkanda needs its queen," she said as she handed over the Time Stone and walked away.

Chun Li gazed at the Time Stone in her palm. The cosmic powered stone seemed to glow innocently at her.

"Well, this could've gone a lot better, but at least one good thing came out of this," Carol said softly.

"Indeed," Diana agreed. "We are now one step closer to undoing what Superisia has done," she said with a quiet determination as they boarded the Quinn Jet and left Valkanda.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: There! The fifth chapter of this done and dusted! I apologise if this is so short, but I was struggling to come up with something, but hey at least they got the Time Stone now, huh?**

**Next chapter we won't go back to Dragonborn, but we'll see another team making their mission to find another lead on the next Infinity Stone and chapter after that, we'll be back with Dragonborn's team. The chapter that, well we might seem some character development and interactions such as an awkward conversation between Dragonborn and the ladies about social interaction with women, and an even more awkward conversation about the birds and the bees.**

**In other news, I've set up a romance poll for this story, just for a lark, so if you have a particular girl you want Dragonborn to be with, then you know what to do.**

**And another bit of news, I've recently heard about the Infinity Crisis Island game that is sorta the same idea as Infinity Crisis but set on an island with Marvel and DC women and from what I've seen of the demo, it's completely new art-style and gameplay and it's giving me some ideas for this story of Dragonborn being given a tropical paradise island to call home and the Marvel/DC women coming to visit him regularly. Now granted I do intend for smut/sex/romance to be in this story, but I don't want it becoming a full-on NSFW story. I do want plot and character development, but I'm thinking that once Dragonborn starts interacting with the ladies in a more social setting, there'd be some flirting and other stuff relating to that. But we'll see how we go, shall we?**

**And that's about all from me, I'll just leave this here and I'll see you all in the next one.**

**Be kind to one another, and stay healthy and safe!**

**Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
